Ambassador Fluff
by wishingstarinajar
Summary: Side stories which take place between Loyalties and Descent, Part Four and Five of the Wakfu: Fragments series. These short stories revolve around the canonxOC ship consisting out of Joris and Alys, also known as the Ambassador Fluff ship.
1. Dreams of Wakfu

He would almost grow envious of how peaceful she looked if he didn't love her like he did. She was radiant in the dark, her pale skin and hair keeping the darkness at bay while he and his dark skin perfectly melted into the shadows. Not even the dark blue veil which was loosely wrapped around her head could darken the light color of the wheat colored hair which fell free and curled around her face.

She shouldn't be here but they didn't have the heart to part ways so soon after spending their first night together. There was too much lost time they wished to catch up on, almost seven years in total. It was such a long time, so what harm could one night longer do? Both of them wanted it enough to go through with it and explore the new possibilities further.

They had to be careful and they were. To spend their second night within the bazaar rather than the sanctum which was the silent storehouse was a risk but so far it paid off; neither of the elderly Ecaflips had caught wind nor sound of the female Eliatrope being within the walls of the Shushu possessed shop this night and Joris was eager to keep it like that. Luis, although not saying so aloud, was keeping a watchful eye on the hallway to make certain nobody would wander near the attic which acted as Joris' private chambers, fully in on the secret the two ambassadors kept.

Joris gazed upon his lover next to him, watching to slow rising and falling of her chest with her calm breathing. He ran his hand along a wavy lock of her hair, gently pressing it against the pillow to watch it escape the light pressure of his hand with a natural recoil. There was no taming her hair, just like there was no taming her.

It was pleasant to be rid of the boundaries and rules which kept them formal with each other. All that was gone now, locked outside of his room or the storehouse to stay there until the doors needed to be opened the next day. The freedom and linking of their souls brought forth a side of Alys which was fairly intoxicating, a side only he got to see. She was passionate, intense and foremost hungry but he didn't mind; it was a surprise he full heartedly accepted and indulged himself in the last two nights. She fully opened herself up to him and she had a lot to give and show.

Their future would be chaotic. To think they could keep up this newly formed secret for years and years was foolish but he was willing to try for her safety and that of his family. That wasn't all however. Two political figures from different faiths in a relationship was taboo, even more so with the reputation the Eliatropes held in the World of Twelve. If anyone were to find out, Joris and his king along with the nation of Bonta would be accused of playing favoritism and those accusations were already quietly buzzing in the background.

He had no regrets. This was what he wanted for a long time, even though seven years seemed short with the reminder that he was six hundred years old. But he did always value the present more and the woman sleeping beside him was that present.

Joris laid himself back down to no longer play with Alys' hair or caress her shoulder, feeling tired enough to believe he could sleep. He trusted Luis to not let anyone into the attic but then nobody should have reason to come up here, not at this hour. He would have spent this night in the storehouse again for the privacy but to sleep on dusty couch cushions wasn't all that comfortable and not something he wanted to put the Eliatrope through for a second night in a row. His own bed did perfectly well, the bazaar was one of the safest places to be and Alys' close presence did bring a whole new level to the familiarity of his room; he liked it.

His eyelids felt heavy but he didn't struggle against them. Soon enough they fell shut and he drifted off with the gentle silent breathing of his lover as his lullaby, her fading visage guiding him into a peaceful slumber.

The night continued its endless cycle and nothing stirred within the bazaar, not even when the early hours of morning crept in… until Joris' eyes snapped open with an abrupt awakening. He held his breath as he laid on his side, the confusion he felt swirling in the back of his mind. He was wide awake. The edge of exhaustion and contentment which made him feel tired was all gone and it brought forth an odd sensation when he thought about it. He felt tingly… why?

He turned his wide eyed gaze to the Eliatrope, the woman laying on her back and facing him with closed eyes. She was still soundly asleep, the serene expression she held telling him that whatever woke him only affected him; the room was as quiet and peaceful like it was before.

And then he saw it.

Joris slowly but still with a certain alertness and tension sat up when something brushed past his vision, a tiny speck of what looked like glowing dust carried upon wisps of a glowing breeze. Yet there was no breeze… He followed the small speck with his eyes to make sense of it until another could be seen, floating over the couple and slowly rising upwards to the arched ceiling. The glowing swirls of turquoise and cyan were like a thread a child spun to not get lost in a forest, leading to the source.

His eyebrows rose in piqued interest when he gazed upon the hand which laid across Alys' stomach, the glow her palm emitted dampened by the sheet it rested on. He observed for a little while, his eyes moving between her hand and face while watching the swirls of Wakfu seep away from her hand to slowly dance and curl over her.

Shapes… he could hardly make them out but the wisps and the specks which steadily began to grow in numbers formed a display of faint shapes which moved and kept changing. Was this normal? No, this didn't occur the night before and neither all those other nights he watched over her. This was something new, or rare, and it worried him a little.

Alys remained asleep with the same serene look as before. The release of Wakfu didn't appear to bother or harm her. In fact…

Joris leaned a little closer to her and lightly ran a hand across her arm after he witnessed the familiar Wakfu pattern faintly flicker underneath Alys' skin, like a small candle in a paper lantern. It was weak, but he could make out the cyan curls he had seen glowing fierce on several different occasions. The most recent memory was the night before when they gave into each other. But why now…? She was asleep.

It was a beautiful display of light and shapes in the darkness of his room, adding to the peaceful atmosphere and making it more dream-like in nature. There was not a hint of a threat or danger and therefore he didn't worry too much, but it remained peculiar all the same. Was she dreaming? Where the moving vague shapes a manifestation of what she was feeling? He could only guess.

Goosebumps appeared across his dark skin and the hair on the back of his neck rose when a sudden surge of energy coursed through him like a hot slithering snake. It made him shudder, not in a bad or painful way, no. It was… oddly refreshing. He was quick to look at his bare shoulder where a short moment of increasing warmth occurred, seeing the diminishing glow of cyan on the very spot which was the source of the strange spike of energy until the glow faded away into the darkness of his skin.

He blinked as he stared upon his shoulder before he focused on one of the specks which carelessly floated by, watching it before carefully and slowly reaching for it with a finger. The poke he gave it was gentle and caused the glowing speck to sway a little like a tiny jellyfish in the sea until it stuck to the tip of his finger and grew smaller in size.

Joris had to keep himself from making a noise of surprise when he unexpectedly absorbed the small flake of Wakfu and experienced the exact same sensation as a moment ago with his shoulder. A burst of energy shot up his arm to spread through his body and warmed him like a sip of warm milk in winter until it disappeared and left him feeling a little more revitalized and awake. He felt something similar the night before in the storehouse during a moment of heated passion, though it was much stronger and far more intimate and intense then. This was gentle even though getting touched by one of the specks was rather electrifying.

This was _her_ Wakfu however… and like yesterday she was releasing it unintentionally while he absorbed it like a sponge. Was she aware of this? She never spoke of it happening before. Did it have an ill effect on her somehow? He hesitated to wake her; she looked far too tranquil, a small smile upon her lips. He didn't have the heart for it, and so he didn't.

He shifted to prop himself up against the wall and a pillow without waking the Eliatrope, staying close by her and stroking the top of her head and side of her face while watching the dreams of Wakfu which continued to dance around them, the flakes and swirls venturing further into the attic rather than remaining over the sleeping Alys and observing Joris. There was no more sleep to be gained, not yet at least and certainly not for him. He would continue to ponder the cause of the strange phenomena until something caused him to press himself firmer against the wall and pillow with clenched teeth and startled eyes.

The whole building shook abruptly. The heavy tremor caused several objects to rattle within the attic, the rafters and floorboards to creak and the glass in the windows to vibrate. An earthquake?

Joris tensed up further when nails dug into his side and pulled at him, the woman beside him clutching him in a fit of sleep drunken panic after the quaking roughly roused her from her sleep. She stared at him in bewilderment, her eyes glowing like the vague markings visible under her skin before it all swiftly vanished like the remnants of sleep.

"That tickles," a voice from the other side of the attic sounded nonchalantly after the shaking subsided, the couple which held their breaths and were on the verge of asking what had happened looking over towards the closed door where a large round eye gazed back at them.

"Tick-?" Joris interrupted himself as realisation hit him the moment he formed the question and tilted his chin up to look up towards the ceiling. The rising and floating residue of Wakfu was seeping into the living woodwork of the Shushu, giving him the same sensation as Joris experienced but far weaker and less due to his size. The master bit the inside of his cheek to hold back on a chuckle when the truth came to light; it was rather amusing to find out that Luis was ticklish, especially after the startle that caused adrenaline to rush and hearts to skip a beat.

"Oh Goddess… I am so sorry," Alys spoke quietly as she pushed her hair back and out of her face, loudly whispering so she could be heard by the eye in the door.

If Luis had shoulders, he would've shrugged at the apology. Instead he stretched his lulling eyelid a little to mimic the motion before casually saying," it's something new for a change. Though don't make a habit out of it; I need my sleep too."

Alys parted her lips to make the promise but she could only stammer and nod, an embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks before she huffed away a flake of Wakfu which floated by. Her eyes grew a little larger in concern when noises could be heard from outside of the attic, indicating that Luis' 'shudder' had woken the others present in the bazaar. "Oh no…"

"I'll handle it. You do whatever it is you do," the Shushu said before his eye in the door closed and his presence shifted within the house to intercept a grumpy and drowsy but startled Kerubim, leaving Joris and Alys to themselves within the cool glow of Wakfu.

It took a moment for the couple to stir before Joris' faint chuckling thawed Alys from her worries and embarrassment. "Why are you laughing?" she asked with a crooked uncertain smile as she leaned closer to her lover," I almost gave us away."

"They are like the stars." It was as if he tried to change the subject and perhaps he was, but the verbal reminder and him casting his eyes upwards once more to look at the floating speckles and flecks of Wakfu brought the embarrassment back to her. His small hand touched her warm cheek to guide the Eliatrope closer and have her look at him rather than down," are you alright?"

"Y-yes… I'm feeling a little drained, but… that's normal with this," she answered honestly while motioning with a hand for the Wakfu which gradually began to diminish and fade away, no longer seeping away from her as it stopped the moment she woke and became aware of herself," it doesn't happen often. Or, I believe it doesn't because I rarely wake up to being surrounded by Wakfu. I didn't think it would happen here… tonight." Usually it would occur when vast asleep, dreaming and feeling severely at peace but she didn't think that her second night with Joris and within the occupied bazaar would make her feel secure enough for her control to waver. It came as a surprise. "And you? How are you feeling? Did I hurt you?"

Joris smiled for her," no. No, you didn't hurt me in the slightest, but it is safe to say that I won't be getting any shut eye tonight; your Wakfu is exhilarating… and beautiful." The honest compliment brought her very close to him before her lips sought his and she gently drew him into a kiss which conveyed her worry and apology for unintentionally ridding him from rest. He glanced towards the locked door after picking up on Kerubim's muffled voice as he accepted and returned the intimate gesture from his lover; his son was arguing with the Shushu but he assumed Kerubim would soon return to bed after hearing and accepting whatever excuse Luis would come up with. That's how it mostly went.

The glow of Wakfu was almost gone but darkness did not return to the attic; dawn was on its way. Soon the world would continue its usual routine and the risk of discovery would increase.

"How about some early breakfast in the park?" he asked after the Eliatrope retracted a little and nuzzled away against his small body," or by the docks?" He knew her to like watching the sunrise over Bonta; it was a good excuse to leave the bazaar before Atcham and Kerubim would get up to go about their daily business and seek the master out, but he also understood that she was tired. She did look like it...

"How about brunch in bed?" she asked while blindly drawing the fur throw blanket over them and ran her hand along his side as she closed her eyes, forcing Joris to change his mind and give into her idea. It was far too tempting to stay like this.

The attic's door would remain locked with the Shushu as their loyal guard, their secret kept safe for a while longer while the two ambassadors waded further into what was growing between them. Nights like these would happen again in the future, same for mornings where they'll need to be quiet until the right chance to leave undetected would present itself. Such was the life of the path they chose to take until fate decides otherwise.


	2. Secrets

Applause and cheering rose to the air, filling the massive clearing with a happiness that hadn't been felt for what seemed like years. The large crowd in front of the famed statue of Sir Tristepin Percedal were smiling and laughing, the marriage they witnessed between the Ginger Warrior and his Cra lover welcomed by many. Friends and family, allies and even well-willed rivals came from far and wide to attend the wedding of Tristepin and Evangelyne within the Sadida kingdom, and the master of Bonta was no exception.

Joris slowed in his clapping after allowing his gaze to wander from the newlyweds to the two Eliatropes on the other side of the makeshift aisle amidst the gathered guests. The petals falling down from the sky only added to the surreality of the sight after he focused on Alys, the female Eliatrope smiling warmly after she joined the applause to congratulate the awaited union between Evangelyne and Tristepin.

He hadn't dared to talk with her, other than give her and her family a formal greeting to keep up the pretend that they were nothing but fellow ambassadors. Though now, as the atmosphere began to haze everyone's mind with good and pleasant thoughts, he couldn't help but to think about what had happened the last time they saw each other. Those three nights… they changed everything and yet here they were, acting as if the nights never occured to keep up appearances. For a moment he wondered if she thought about it as much as he did, until he caught a glimpse of her turquoise eyes after they shifted and glanced towards him from the corner of her eyes.

It was as if time stopped for but a moment when their eyes met, even though the petals continued to fall and the crowd audibly and visibly expressed how they felt by attending the wedding. Alys' smile grew after she caught the master looking before she timidly averted her gaze, something she hadn't done all too often beforehand.

He kept his hands together, the rhythmic but slowly clapping having come to a complete stop while he observed her from where he stood. She was blushing while she tried to place her full attention on the actual happenings… and only he noticed as all eyes were on the newlyweds. He finally looked away from her, if not a little reluctant, to not give away to anyone that his focus had been elsewhere than Evangelyne and Tristepin, thinking about something that had been on his mind since the last few weeks. There was something he needed to tell her in private, but it had to wait until the wedding was over and the festivities would allow him to slip away unnoticed. He wouldn't get another chance for it, not after they part ways again and leave Sadida.

His patience was tested, and so was hers after the ceremony came to its conclusion and the guests began to mingle. Personal little desires were set aside to allow politics be the main event, the ambassadors in blue having their hands full with anyone who took the wedding as an opportunity to talk about whatever was deemed important for the future. It was unbearable to be parted and still be in arm's reach of each other, a torment they both agreed on to keep themselves and others safe. The little sideways glances they kept sliding each other's ways were becoming more frequent over the course of the passing hours, but they tried not to give into the temptation to strike up a conversation, all to prevent their resolve from wavering. While she distracted herself with her family, friends and allies, he mostly kept to himself and his two sons while indulging anyone who sought his attention.

Their effort to keep their secret safe paid off after the sun set and business made way for more enjoyable topics during the settling celebrations. She approached him first, something he hadn't accounted for, but he wouldn't complain. It pleased him that she took the initiative and willingly sought him out once all important matters were dealt with and she could easily excuse herself. The kind smile she gave him and the question if she could have a word with him was all that was needed to finally give in. It wasn't before long they apologised to their company, mostly family who were busy drinking and being merry amidst kindred spirits, before they met up on the edge of the meadow the festivities were held.

Another formal greeting was shared before they started walking and lingered close to where the remaining guests were gathered. Even though they were eager to speak their minds and tell how much they missed each other, no word was said. They soaked up their presence, content with finally being close enough before Alys broke the silence and commented on the wedding. "So many familiar faces. I should have expected it with Evangelyne's and Tristepin's reputations, but it was still a surprise," she said quietly while she watched the crowd nearby. Her brother, Yugo, was conversing with Amalia while Alibert was drinking with Ruel and Kerubim, the furless Ecaflip Atcham sitting nearby the merry folk. Chibi was playing with other children that were present, while Grougaloragran watched on from under a table and kept a wary eye on his surroundings. It pained Alys to not see Adamaï among the more familiar faces, the dragon still missing after he ran off in disagreement to Yugo's actions several weeks ago.

"The saviors of Sadida," Joris nodded, the attending crowd consisting out of many Sadida," it is only fair that the Percedal wedding received this much positive attention, especially after what happened. Sadida needed this, as do others." There was still a lot that needed to be dealt with. The usage of the Eliatrope Dofus against Ogrest caused severe damage to the lush kingdom of the plant-like beings. Alys and Yugo, along with other members of the Tofu, tried their best to aid in the rebuilding and cleanup of where pieces of the Zinit had crashed, but many rulers and representatives were too displeased by the catastrophic events. It would take some time to get in their good graces again. But although new problems had arisen, the wedding brought along a serenity the Sadida and any others involved were in dire need of. The future looked bright with Ogrest no longer threatening the world and this celebration was proof of it.

"How... have you been?"

He smiled a little at the hesitant question before he slightly tilted his head from side to side," decent. Occupied. And you, Lady?"

A faint chuckle left her, the title he called her by bringing along a sense of amusement. They were fairly alone where they stood and observed the festivities, but caution kept them high strung and careful. Perhaps a little too careful but neither dared to take any risks. "Occupied, same as you. This day is the first breather in weeks, no matter all the talks I've had today. The last few weeks have been… busy and melancholic. There is too much lingering in the background and I find myself distracted." She paused while she thoughtfully stroked her arm, uncertain what she could say out loud or should keep to herself. The distractions she hinted on mostly had something to do with her last visit to Bonta. "It's difficult to set aside these thoughts and focus on different matters."

Joris watched her from the shadow of his hood, quietly observing to read her face and body language. She was dancing around the subject, and so was he. They knew it, but the reluctance to break through the appearances they were forced to keep up was too strong. It was a burden they shared however and it made it easier to cope with. "There is something I wish to discuss with you, in private. Away from everyone…" he said after making a decision and kneaded his hands behind his back," would you mind joining me?"

Her face brightened up at his request, a sense of relief present in her eyes and the little breath that escaped her as she looked down to him. "I thought you wouldn't ask," she smiled while trying to keep herself composed, the inclining of her head both for show to any onlookers and to hint on her eagerness to the master," yes, please. I have something I wish to discuss with you as well. I've been waiting for the right opportunity the whole day…" It did feel like an excruciating wait.

"As have I," he agreed before he turned a little to show in which direction he wanted to go. He began to lead the way once she moved to follow him, trailing the edge of the large clearing until the large wooden statue of Tristepin Percedal hid them from sight. What laid ahead was a path leading further into the forest, the lanterns and luminescent flowers of the party not reaching past the trees. It was dark at first, eyes needing to adjust to the darkness of the falling night until the light of the stars and crescent moon lit the scenery. "There is a place I wish to take you for the discussion, but it takes some time to reach on foot and off the path." He eyed what she wore, the gown not suited for trekking through the wildness but then she fought in attires which weren't all that fitting for combat.

She followed his inspecting gaze down to the long skirt of her gown and the hooded overcoat she wore with it, a pang of embarrassment resonating in her chest at the realisation she was suddenly overdressed for the occasion. She peered through the trees after swallowing down a developing blush, taking in the dark undergrowth even though she knew what she would say in response to his hidden inquiry. "Lead the way, Master Joris." She wouldn't let some undergrowth stop her from joining the master, having faced more dangerous obstacles than bushes and branches.

He looked pleased at her determination before he continued on, staying close in case she needed aid or any wildlife decided to be territorial. The early night was fairly calm, the sounds of the celebrations fading into the background the further the ambassadors ventured into the forest. It wasn't long before felt like they were the only living beings among the trees, giving them a certain sense of security and peace.

Memories… they were poking her in the back. Several years passed since her temporary residence in Sadida, but the many nights she spent on the balcony to stargaze or take in the view were ones she couldn't forget. It was one of the reasons she prefered to sleep right next to an uncovered window, wanting to see the outside world and the night sky while lulling to sleep. And then there was Joris, someone she stargazed with and found comfort in, even though they were nothing but friends at the time. It had been so long ago… "I've missed these forests," she said after casting her eyes upwards to see the stars through the canopy above," the nights were always soothing, and so were the days when… well, when Qilby wasn't around… Do you remember the day when Yugo managed to tap into the Eliacube?"

"I do."

"I am not certain if you knew then, or guessed it, but I was so close to confessing how I felt and thought about you that day… only to get interrupted by the Eliacube activating." The smile she carried was a little sheepish in tone, the small shrug of her shoulders giving away she was embarrassed to admit it," I sometimes wondered if the interruption was a good thing… If it would have been too soon to tell you. If it… would have worked out between us, as we were then."

Joris slowed a little in his pace as he felt taken back by the confession, needing a few seconds to process it and find the words. He knew… or no, he assumed and secretly hoped. His feelings for her were present and growing at the time, though they increased in strength after he learned she was long living and had a connection to dragons and Dofus. He had unexpectedly found a kindred spirit in the female Eliatrope, one he could be with without mortality taking her from him. It was consoling after the centuries he lived in solitude with his sons, an enticing thought which only fed his want to know and learn more about her. Yet it took years before he came to the conclusion that she wasn't just a kindred spirit, but a soulmate he could find himself in.

"We've had quite a few interruptions over the years, didn't we?" he asked, indirectly admitting that he too wished to confess at times, but fate kept deciding it wasn't time yet. Seven years of building up trust and getting to know each other lead them to being madly in love with one and another. They spent three nights in a row together before duties separated them, and though that may sound fleeting or like puppy love to some, those three nights anchored their desire to spend however long immortality would grant them. Those seven years of longing and hoping, of caring and exploring paid off into something neither thought they would ever find with someone else.

She softly laughed," too many, but I don't regret or resent the missed opportunities." She held her hand out to him. "I have you now… and it's all I ever wanted."

Her words would have made him blush, and perhaps they did, though the darkness of the night and his hood did a good job at hiding it from her. He was flattered and deeply honored that he was the one to fall in her graces, that he managed to captivate her by simply being himself. What could he possibly say to her? Words felt like they weren't enough. He took her extended hand in his and caressed her slender fingers in thought before he looked around and took in the surroundings. It was quiet, safe from the nightly sounds of the local wildlife, but he knew where they were after they strayed from the path and wandered further into the lush forest. They were close to the place he wanted to bring her to and tell her something, a special place which held sentimental value to him. "We are almost there," he said to break the silence," just a little further, in that direction." He nodded to where he wanted to go before he continued their walk, this time holding her hand to stay in touch with her. There was no need for pretend or keep a distance from her, not out here in the wilderness.

The shimmering of water could be seen through the trees, the flood that threatened to take most of Sadida a little while back still present. The threat was gone however, the water that swept in from the coast having turned parts of the kingdom into moores and submerged forests. It pleased Joris to see that the special place he had in mind wasn't taken completely by the water. In fact, the shallow water added something pleasant to the clearing he lead Alys into, still and clear while the surface reflected the surroundings like a mirror. He walked up to the edge of the water before he turned to Alys, deciding to be the gentleman and let her speak first," what was it you wished to discuss with me?"

She took a moment to see where he had brought her before she sat down in front of him, a little bashful in her doing after finding they were truly alone. "Actually, I wanted to give you something," she said before she took out a small package from her overcoat and held it out to him," it won't compare to all the gifts you've given me over the years and I don't know if you will find it intriguing or appealing, but I had this made for you… for several reasons."

A gift? Joris blinked in surprise as he stared at the small package resting in her palm, hesitating to take it from her. Receiving gifts was rather uncommon for him and although she had given him gifts before to express her gratitude to him, they were mostly hugs or kisses he greatly appreciated. Items however… that was different. It was his turn to be timid after he gingerly accepted the present with a quiet thank you, his humbleness making him uncertain on how to act. It had been too long since last he opened a present. He was careful as he undid the wrapping, a neatly folded piece of cloth that was kept in place and wrapped around whatever it held by a thin rope. The tiny wooden box that presented itself after he folded the cloth away piqued his curiosity, but it also brought forth a sense of familiarity. It was as if he had seen it before.

"I had this made shortly after making a realization," Alys explained while Joris took the lid off the tiny box and revealed an oval shaped medallion within," Sipho tricked me too easily… Aside from your hidden features, ones I now know, you have nothing to reveal your true identity to me, to prove that you are… you. For all I know, Sipho may know what you look like too."

Joris was speechless as he listened to his lover and took in the design of the jewelry. It was a silver medallion, a flat locket from what he could tell, with an engraving of the Bontarian coat of arms that embraced a very small egg shaped piece of cyan tinted glass. It was obviously inspired by the pin he gave her seven years ago. No wonder the little box looked familiar.

"This is a one of a kind medallion, unique and yours… if you accept it. I don't take you for someone who wears jewelry and therefore I won't hold it against you if you decline it, but it was the only thing I could think of as a safeword for what we have together and want to protect." She felt nervous all of a sudden, and foolish. It seemed like a proper gift when she brought the design to a crafter she trusted, but after presenting it to Joris and observing his reaction, she felt like she hadn't thought it through or considered it enough.

She held her breath when Joris lifted the medallion from the velvet it rested on and drew loose the long but thin silver chain that was attached to it, the chain being rather long for what was the norm for a necklace. He let the oval piece of silver dangle from his fingers, watching it slowly spin while taking in how and what was crafted into it. A lot of detail was incorporated into the design, little details, thoughts and secrets only he and Alys understood. It was indeed unique. He caught the medallion before he closed his eyes and smiled; jewelry was truly something he wouldn't wear, but this… it was special, and important.

He drew his hood back without reluctance before he hung the chain around his neck, the length of it reaching till his stomach. He already wondered why it was so long when he examined it, but he fully understood as he wore it. He could easily hide the medallion in his tunic this way, preventing it from getting seen or lost. As long as nobody searched him, nobody would be any wiser that he had such in his possession. She put a lot of thought in this gift. He smiled for her after catching her staring in anticipation and held back elation to him accepting her gift, his face no longer shrouded in shadow and hiding his reaction from her. "Our secret," he said with a small nod, the kiss she quickly planted on his cheek after she drew herself closer to him as welcomed and well received as the medallion.

She hummed in agreement and relief when his arms wrapped around her to hold her close, the fear of rejection ebbing away. "Our secret." It was easier for her to prove her identity if it were needed, for one couldn't easily mimic flowing Wakfu. Still, precautions had to be made and the medallion was her first step to not getting fooled again by an imposter. That he wore it meant he was supportive of her idea, all to protect what they had from anyone with ill intentions. She leaned slightly back to run her fingers across the medallion before she helped Joris with tucking it away within his tunic, making certain it was truly hidden from sight. While her pin would be shown off to the world, his medallion would remain a secret.

Alys was about to pull his hood over his head to cover him up, when he stopped her by gently taking her hands and kiss the back of her fingers, acting very tender for his doing. There was still something he needed to tell her. "A few years ago," he suddenly said before he looked at her, sounding reminiscent as he continued to speak," I saw a shooting star. It was bright and quite a sight to behold. I tried to follow it, to make certain it wouldn't fall… but I couldn't prevent it." His gaze shifted towards the shallow water they stood by, the many trees that were partially submerged reflected upon the calm surface. "Even after it landed in the soft grass, it continued to shine bright."

Alys's heartbeat quickened as she listened, at first captivated by his words until what he spoke of felt strangely familiar to her. Her eyes glided over the surrounding scenery while memories of a certain night pushed themselves forward, a night she remembered all too clearly. The clearing. She almost didn't recognize it… The flood had changed the forest around them, but after she gazed upwards towards the trees and saw the stars shimmering through the leaves, she knew where Joris had brought her.

"I hadn't seen you so genuinely happy before."

 _He was there._ She took a long but careful breath at the realization before she laid a hand against her chest in the attempt to calm her furiously beating heart. That night when she enjoyed her newfound freedom… That night when she decided to test her limits and practised with creating and using zaaps. That same night when she fell into this very clearing because she wasn't strong enough and made a mistake. She thought she was completely alone during it all, completely unaware that she was followed and watched while she tested herself. _To make certain it wouldn't fall_ … She smiled as she understood what he meant, his words and the fact he was present during that moment making her genuinely happy. "You were always there for me, weren't you? Always watching my back…"

"Not always…" Joris said remorsefully though nodded to not linger on the times where he wasn't able to help or defend her," but yes, mostly. There have been times I watched you from afar, or kept near to keep you safe. I took the role as your guardian on me even before you awoke… and I've tried to uphold it since. I am well aware it isn't appropriate to shadow someone like I have done and it is therefore I tell you this. It isn't something I should keep a secret from you; you have the right to know."

"You watched over me," she gently interrupted, not wishing for him to feel ashamed for his actions," I always knew… Or, I guessed so after you would appear out of nowhere on the right times. But I never minded it… It made me feel safe, knowing you were nearby and looking out for me. Your devotion was and still is absolutely breathtaking and only makes me love you more. It is one of the many reasons I wish to spend the rest of my immortality with you… why I want you to be safe, with me."

He smirked at himself. He was afraid she would be repulsed by the truth, or something similar. He somewhere knew she wouldn't be, as she was always happy or relieved to find him. He only wished he was there for her during darker times… He wrapped his arms back around her, embracing her as he spoke quietly while he felt her fingers slip through his exposed hair and across the nape of his neck," immortality is a long time, my Goddess. But if the Gods and time permit, I will do everything in my power to make it last for us."

She buried her face away against him after he called her by a pet name that mentally reeled her with deep affection for him, his promise echoing in her heart and mind. The future was uncertain and it scared her, but the certainty that they would be together was all she needed to believe it was meant for them. "Hold me tighter, Dragon…" she whispered as she slowly pulled her hood down and spread the Wakfu wings she possessed, bringing a faint glow to their special and secret place within the thick forest of Sadida," and don't ever let me go."


	3. First Snow

Thick covers shifted before slender fingers slowly wrapped around the edge to draw the softness somewhat back, revealing the sleepy turquoise colored eyes which refused to open at first.

It was cold. Very cold. Alys huddled away within the warm of the blankets after noticing her breath was visible when she exhaled, a shiver creeping in and causing her to shudder with an audible noise. Why was it so cold? She could only imagine it being the same in the rest of the house if her sleeping quarters felt like this; the thought alone didn't entice her to leave the warmth of her bed.

Winter had come to Bonta, sooner than most had expected. With the defeat of Ogrest nearly half a year prior, the passing of the seasons returned to its natural course after a while of odd and abrupt shiftings of the weather. Frost had plagued the many streets of Bonta the last few weeks but the temperature didn't drop all that far down; if the sun shone, it was still fairly warm. It seemed that this night the weather finally decided to announce winter had truly arrived.

Alys rolled over while keeping the blankets tightly wrapped around herself, refusing to even stick a toe out before she glanced over towards the large window next to her bed as she wondered what was on the agenda for this day. She couldn't lay in bed all day, that much was certain. At least she didn't have any appointments or paperwork to fill out… Responsibilities were little to none this day.

Her thought progress began to fade when she noticed the light falling in through the window was hurting her eyes, blinking as the world outside seemed much brighter than usual. She propped herself up on her elbows to see better and find out if she was wrong, the curtains drawn open like they mostly were as she would stargaze before dozing off to sleep. At first she squinted with her eyes to battle the brightness before her eyes grew large when the view she had grown used to had changed.

The many blue and orange tiled rooftops she could see from through her window were mostly hidden from sight underneath thick blankets of white, the streets suffering the same fate though some streets and paths were cleared to allow the people to walk and go about their business. Snow.

Her warm breath fogged up the cold glass after she almost pressed her nose up against the window in awe, taking in the new sight. the excitement she felt grew with the many thoughts which began to run rampant in her head. The only time she had seen snow was during her visit to Frigost, an experience which did not give her the greatest of impressions of what winter could be like. Even though the situation was bleak then and there was no time to truly enjoy the first experience, she was intrigued by the cold white powder and how serene it could make a scenery. Not to mention the noise it made when she walked over it.

The blanket she refused to leave at first was cast aside rather quick when Alys gave into the want to re-experience snow during a more peaceful time and especially in a city she had come to love, hurrying through the top floor of the embassy upon bare feet to find something proper to wear. She wanted to venture out and take in the winter-like atmosphere while she had the chance.

The wooden floorboards were cold, urging Alys to hurry more and get dressed into something warmer before heading down to her office to gather her things and get ready. She didn't exactly have clothes which were suitable for very cold weather but she would make due with what she had. It wasn't long before she slipped on an overcoat while making her way down the final stairs, dressed and proper while trying to contain her excitement. It was almost embarrassing how much she felt like a child… a good thing she was alone, her gleeful smile kept to herself.

The front door slowly opened before she stepped into the doorway and peered down upon the snow covered stairway leading up to her doorstep, blinking before she bent slightly through a knee to give the thick pack of snow on the top step a little prod. The snow was pushed down by the inspecting nudge, leaving a little dent upon the soft looking surface which caused her hidden wings to perk up a little along with the smile she had. She took a careful step down after closing and locking the front door and then another before she cast her eyes down the street to take in the view and atmosphere.

It was very cold, more so than it was inside yet it didn't seem to bother the inhabitants of the White City as the main street held quite a bit of life. The many Bontarian banners which lined the long street wore a layer of thin snow while the snow which hid the cobblestones showed traces of many different kinds of footsteps and trails of wheels. Several merchants were sweeping their area clean while others brushed or tapped the snow and icicles off their signs or awnings to be ready to receive customers; the snow came as a surprise to many, for good or worse.

Alys almost slipped down the stone stairs while she was distracted by the sights before she quickly tiptoed down the last two steps and moved forward to keep her balance and not make a tumble, her overcoat sweeping across the snow. She shivered when she stood steady with a rapid beating heart and lightly panted, yet her smile remained. The snow crunched under her feet when she took a few steps back to gaze up the tall storehouse which was her home and work space, the sight of the building being covered in snow making her chest swell with a certain sense of pride. It looked beautiful… everything was beautiful, no matter the cold.

She blew out some air to watch the white puffs while adjusting her coat to stay warm the best she could before turning around to make her way down the street and take a walk to soak up the atmosphere. The whole city was preparing and reacting to the first snow, the very first to fall after what was more than a hundred years and she didn't want to miss it. Perhaps she should drop in the bazaar for a visit although she knew Joris to be occupied this day. Still, it would be nice to see Kerubim, Luis and perhaps Atcham and share this moment in history with them.

Making up her mind, the Eliatrope began steering herself to the part of the city where the Shushu Luis had settled down and acted as a shop for Kerubim, taking her time to not miss anything happening around her. A busy city like Bonta wouldn't quiet down so quickly, not even with a pack of snow covering everything. Did Amakna or Sadida get some snow this day as well? Would they at all?

The wonder was answered with a sudden unexpected chill. Alys stopped herself from stumbling forward after it felt like someone firmly smacked her across the back of her head until she could feel the cold seep through the fabrics of her veil, a chilling moist pecking the bare skin of her neck. Voices could be heard behind her, startled ones which were tainted with uncertainty while youthful laughter sounded along a little further away.

Alys shuddered with a visible shaking of her whole body after the snowball hit her square in the back of her head before she glanced back to see where it had come from. Her wide open eyes fell upon a group of children standing on the outskirts of the park connected to the Academic Archives, the snow around them trampled or packed together in wall-like formations. Several children ran the moment the Eliatrope looked their way, fleeing to escape any possible wrath after one of their snowballs went off course and hit the unfortunate bystander.

The look of bewilderment she held changed to a warm smile before she shook the snow from the folds of her veil, bent down and dug her bare fingers into the snow while keeping a watchful eye on the remaining children. It was so very cold; it melted a little to her touch as she collected two hands full of snow and pressed them together, taking note of how some of the children picked up on what she was planning to do while others still looked uncertain. A few quickly squatted down to haphazardly knead some snow together before ducking to avoid the incoming snowball the ambassador flung their way after she rose back up to her feet.

A war broke out the moment Alys' snowball made impact against the chest of a Pandawa boy, one-sided at first as all the present children began pelting the Eliatrope with all they could muster with a few excited sounding battlecries. Even after she disappeared through a zaap and reappeared further away on the snow covered grass field to avoid most of the incoming snowballs and caused a few of the children to waver in awe, the fight was on.

* * *

No matter the winter-like weather, the sun was shining and illuminating the many rooms which were filled from top to bottom with uncountable bookcases and even more stacks of papers and tomes. The tall windows of the Academic Archives granted a good view of the winter scenery, distracting the more adventurous minded individuals while they should be focusing on the task bestowed upon them.

"Geraint, stop loitering and help me get these archives up to the fifth level. They are too heavy for me to carry alone," the young Huppermage said with a strain in her voice, the stack of tomes she rested against her chest indeed quite a heavy weight for someone as spindly as her. Her hazel eyes were upon her brother which had wandered off after the view outside caught his attention, peering past the brown hair which framed her face and almost covered her eyes towards him while waiting for a response.

She saw him turn around with a shrug of his shoulders before he motioned with a hand towards the window he had stood in front for the duration she tried to stack and lift the pile of tomes she held, hearing him say while he casually leaned against the windowsill" come on, Genny, we haven't had snow in like… forever."

"Geraint…"

Her lecturing tone hardly phased the male Huppermage, having heard it too often to know she couldn't urge him even if she were to try. He patted the windowsill with a beckoning smile and glint in his eyes while tilting his head a little," have a seat with me and enjoy the view before it all melts. Not like those dusty old tomes are going anywhere. Those kids over there are having a snowball fight; we could watch and bet on who wins. How about it?"

Genevie dramatically sighed while tearing her gaze away from her brother with a crinkle of disapproval across her nose, not wishing to fall for his tempting offers and charming facial expressions; he mostly knew how to get his way. They had things to do however… and luckily she was the more sensible and responsible of the two. "You're hopeless…" she sighed once more before she carefully adjusted the stack she held and stuck her chin up in the air," fine, be lazy. I'll arrange all this on my own while you watch some kids play in the snow. You will be doing my chores tomorrow though."

A soft disappointed 'aww' left Geraint before he nodded with a chuckle and crossed his arms over his chest," sure, sure, chores tomorrow. That's fair. Thanks, little sister."

"Still ten minutes older than you."

He laughed amused while feeling the cold glass against his back as he continued to lean against the windowsill, watching his twin sister leave the large room to head upstairs before he turned his attention to what was going on outside. This wasn't his first time seeing snow but it was a first to see Bonta being covered in it. How he wished he could go outside and enjoy it properly. Maybe later…

The children playing in the park which spread out before the large building held him captive for a while, trying to figure out if there were teams or if it was a free for all snowfight. Apparently it was girls versus boys from what he could tell, a little too far away to be certain but he trusted his eyesight well enough.

One of his eyebrows rose when a strange shimmer could be seen among the children, a flicker of light. He leaned closer to the glass while squinting his eyes to try and see better, the flicker disappearing far too quickly to make sense of it until he noticed one of the children nearby the flickers of light was quite tall. It wasn't a child… it was an adult. Female. "Alys," he whispered in bafflement, realizing what the flickers of lights were; zaaps. The smile he held became intrigued and mischievous after he recognized the woman he admired from afar, muttering as he made himself comfortable" this just got a whole lot more interesting."

The urge to be outside became stronger with the knowing the Eliatrope was out there having fun with the children, yet he kept himself by the window to continue to watch. Alys had chosen the girls' side in the snowball fight, at times allowing the younger girls on her team to use the zaaps to throw a snowball through to get some hits in or deflect incoming snowballs to protect the girls. They were obviously having fun, the boys' team being relentless and playful while the girls mostly hid away behind the makeshift walls and heaps of snow to continue their assault. He couldn't hear it but he could imagine the laughter.

"Who exactly wished for these charts?"

The hoarse and thoughtful sounding voice didn't manage to penetrate the focus Geraint was in as he intently stared at the snowfight and the female Eliatrope until another voice made him aware that he was no longer alone in the bookcase filled room.

"Master Hersh, maester."

Geraint quickly pushed himself away from the window after he recognized the voices, his large eyes shooting around in flaring panic for anywhere to take cover behind or to use as an escape route yet it was already too late. Two figures, tall and short, walked in through the large open doorway before Geraint's wide-eyed gaze met the inquisitive gaze of the famed Bontarian master and had him freeze on the spot rather than try and get away.

"Ahh, Hersh…" the elderly and tall man next to Joris said with a certain reminiscence as he entered the room," I should have expected such with today."

Knowing he was seen and cornered, Geraint gave a small respective bow towards the two arrivals before stammering," Maester Dormu, I uhh..."

The young voice caused the wise looking Huppermage to slow down in his already slow tread, his clouded pale eyes turning to where the voice came from while Joris kept close and beside him, the gentle expression Dormu held upon his long bearded face remaining. "I figured you would be with your sister, Geraint, or have you both finished with ordering the archives on level five?" he asked with a certain observance, easily recognizing the voice of his pupil. He also picked up on the nervous edge Geraint had greeted him with.

"We, uhh, we are still working on that. Genevie and I," the young man said with a visible cringing," still working, yes. Well, not at the moment. I was watching the, uhh… the first snow. Yes." He was, in a certain way. His eyes shifted to the view behind him before he looked back to his mentor and master Joris, saying with an awkward smile while he took a step forward and nodded to the window," honestly, maester Dormu, you should see it; it is quite a sight."

The looks he got in turn would have been comical if his words hadn't been rather inconsiderate. Dormu rose his thick bushy eyebrows ever so slightly at what Geraint had said while Joris' head tilted slightly down, the look in his visible eyes turning a bit harder to make the Huppermage apprentice aware of what he had said without much of a thought.

Geraint swallowed as it dawned upon him though he realized it the moment after he finished his sentence. Stupid. Too distracted. "Right…" he said before he cleared his throat and began to walk to hide the fact he was breaking a sweat with embarrassment," I best be heading to Genevie and get those tomes in order."

"A wise decision, my boy," Dormu chuckled, not seeming all that bothered that his pupil had forgotten about his blindness; it wasn't a first," you can watch the first snow to your heart's content after you have helped your sister."

The old maester turned a little when the sound of Geraint's footsteps indicated he was taking his leave, hearing him say with the embarrassment he tried to hide," yes, maester Dormu, thank you, maester Dormu, please excuse me..." Geraint hurried out of the room to begin scaling the stairs towards the fifth floor of the archives to find his sister and help her with their shared tasks, a deep sigh escaping him; seemed he would miss out on admiring his secret crush for a while longer. His imagination was sure to distract him for the remainder of the day.

Joris looked after the apprentice before Dormu's voice brought his thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"You should be able to find the charts in the second bookcase on the left, master Joris. They are kept within a leather container from what I remember." There were plenty of bookcases present within the room but they all stood nicely aligned and several long rows next to the windows. Although blind, the maester remembered and envisioned directions and places quite well, moving about like he could see… as long as it was in places he knew.

"Very much appreciated," Joris humbly said before he made his way to the row of bookcases Dormu had verbally pointed out, his eyes searching for a leather container which held the charts the scholar and meteorologist had requested for. Joris wasn't usually an errant boy, but Hersh wasn't the youngest anymore and the Archives were not exactly close to the palace. This was the first snow in more than a century time and it was therefore an important event in Bontarian history; Joris felt it was required to offer his assistance after learning about what Hersh was planning and had therefore headed out retrieve the charts so everything could be properly documented.

It didn't take long to find the cylinder container Dormu had mentioned, seeing it stick out from over the top of the eleventh shelf with a red lint. Joris pulled a ladder closer to reach the high shelf before scaling it swiftly and carefully pulling the leather container free from the stack of parchments it was placed within before blowing some dust away to be able to read the inscription on the top of the sealed off cylinder. It was exactly what he was looking for.

He nodded in personal congratulations and relief for finding it so easily before looking down the row of bookcases, the aisle he was in empty except for himself. Dormu was waiting for him, presumably still in the same spot where Joris had left him and where they found Geraint standing at attention like some tightly wound spring. What exactly had captivated the young man to be so heavily distracted from his duties, not to mention nervous when he was discovered?

Joris turned his gaze towards the tall window on his right while holding the cylinder container under an arm, having a good view of the outside world thanks to the ladder he stood upon. He could see the grandiose park which laid before the Academic Archives and the top of statue of the famed archivists Masters Hoot, Screech, Pygmy and Barney. Movement in the park drew his attention, causing him to linger on the ladder to take in the sight of children playing in the snow. It wasn't until he recognized a very familiar appearance that he became interested in outside's happenings and a smile formed in the shadow of his hood.

The recognizable blue of his lover's attire gave her away in the far distance through the cyan hue of her zaaps helped along with that. He hadn't expected her to be all the way out here in this part of the city but he was pleased to see she was experiencing the first snow of Bonta in her own way. It was quite a sight indeed, like Geraint said it was... Was the Huppermage apprentice watching her? Joris smirked at thought; he already suspected that the young man had an interest in the Eliatrope ambassador. He was no threat however.

He watched for a little while longer to take in the sight and store it away among his many memories before he climbed down and sought for the old maester, finding him enjoying the warmth of the sunlight which fell in through the many windows which were lined up along the long wall. The man looked incredibly wise as he stood among the glowing dust specks, his long flowing beard and robes almost glowing in the light. Joris held a great deal of respect for the elderly Huppermage, especially with all he had gone through in the past. "Thank you for your assistance, maester," he said with a slight incline of his head, albeit knowing the maester couldn't see it.

"It is my pleasure, master Joris," Dormu said with a growing smile and turned his blind eyes to where he guessed Joris was," please give my regards to Hersh."

"Of course."

* * *

Red cheeks and noses with broad grins and smiles were the result of the hours long play in the snow, but it was growing late and so an end came to the fun. The sun was beginning to make its way down towards the far horizon, almost touching it and indicating it was time for most of the children to return home. Alys wove goodbye to the last few children which took their leave after one of the parents came to fetch their Iop daughter, watching them disappear among the crowd and the snow covered buildings.

The whole experience had her forget about her initial idea to visit the bazaar and while she could still drop in for a visit, the long time she spent in the snow had made her feel cold, her clothes wet and chilly; she'd rather return home.

The many lanterns in the streets were lit one by one by several city workers to keep the darkness of the incoming evening at bay, the warm glow causing the snow to sparkle like stars or diamonds as the Eliatrope made her way back to the embassy she erected nearby the palace. Bonta had been a beautiful sight during the daytime with the clear blue sky, the sun, the smoke rising from the many chimneys and the thick white snow but now that the sunlight fading, a whole new world started to become visible. The smells of food and spices along with burning wood and the glow of the many lanterns added a whole different and new atmosphere to the winter-like scenery which had befallen Bonta.

Although shivering with clattering teeth, Alys was soaking it all up and enjoying the change the best she could. It wasn't a once in a lifetime opportunity, not if the seasons had finally settled and ran their natural course, but it was her first and she made it last.

It was almost dark when she finally arrived at the place she called home, her numb fingers having some trouble with getting the key out and push it into the lock before she closed the door behind her with a deep elevated sigh. Although this day had been incredibly nice, she couldn't wait to stoke a fire, get into some dry clothes and make herself comfortable in front of the fireplace to warm up and enjoy the rest of the evening. Maybe have a bath?

Alys slowed in her climbing of the stairs when she took note of the glow which was visible from under the closed door leading into her office and living space, frowning slightly with a tilt of her head before she finished her ascend and turned the doorknob to peek in. She was met by a wave of warmth the moment the door opened, the fire in the hearth already lit and beckoning her inside. It took her by utter surprise, having expected to return to a cold dark home yet it was all but cold or dark.

She opened her damp chilly overcoat to pry it off as she made her way further inside before finding the one she was suspecting to be behind the warm welcome sitting on the sofa. His smile was highlighted by the glow of the fire yet he didn't say anything to let Alys take it all in. Instead he leaned towards the side table he had moved closer to the sofa before he turned back to the Eliatrope to hold out a mug to her with cocoa flavored gobball milk, still hot as steam rose from it.

Her face brightened up at the sight of him being present in their little sanctuary before her wet coat dropped carelessly on the floor and she crawled onto the sofa, creeping up close to the Bontarian master to accept the mug from him and steal some of his warmth along with it.

"Did you enjoy the first snow?" he asked after feeling her cold lips and nose press against his hidden cheek and reached up to undo the pin which kept her veil wrapped around her head, slowly unwrapping the damp cloth to be rid of the cold which was clinging onto her while she nuzzled up against him like he was an oversized teddy bear.

A serene happy smile was visible upon her face, a smile which grew after she took a careful sip from the hot beverage he had mindfully prepared and murmured softly while smiling with love and appreciation to the one who had watched her playing in the snow," I have now." She truly enjoyed it.


	4. Risk

Something stirred her from her sleep. A sound. A creak? Alys slowly blinked with her eyes to bring herself out of her slumber, peering past the curls which fell out of the white hood she wore towards the night's sky, speckled with many stars. A clear night. She lowered her gaze down from the large round window to look upon her hand which rested upon the sheets, slightly flexing her fingers before she rose her head from the pillow to look around her room.

It was quiet, even outside. It must still be in the middle of the night… yet something woke her, she was certain of it.

Her lips slightly pursed and her eyes grew larger when she caught something out of the ordinary in her bed chambers, the dark figure standing on the threshold startling her. Her heart skipped a beat and didn't slow down, even after she squinted her eyes in an attempt to make out the nightly visitor in the darkness of her room.

"Joris…?" She lightly ran the back of her fingers across her eyes as she rolled over to lay on her side and see the small master better as he lingered in the open doorway and in the shadows. There was no answer from him, the tip of his nose and the white of the fur he wore the only things visible in the dark. "Is something wrong?"

Worry began to surface after her lover remained silent though it cleared a little when he finally stepped out of the shadows and into the pale light of the stars which fell through the uncovered window, slowly walking over to her bedside. She watched him intently, still waiting for an answer but she didn't urge him. Instead she leaned on the edge of the mattress to let him come close, as close as he wished until he reached out for her with a small hand and stroked along the line of her jaw, a light caress.

Her eyes rolled shut at the gentle touch, the small hand cupping the side of her face before she could feel something warm brush past her chin and parted lips. His breath. It felt hot. Her eyes remained closed when her soft lips were caught by his, the kiss light at first before it became firmer with hunger as she gave in to the intimate greeting he quietly gave her.

Alys slowly tipped to the side to lay on her back after he brought himself closer and climbed into her bed, lips locked while their breathing became deeper and hands began to wander to get lost in each other's embrace. His knees pushed into the mattress as he hunched over her, breaking away from her lips to affectionately trail down her throat and bury his face away against the bent of her neck while his fingers entwined with her pale hair inside her hood. The white of her hooded gown and the fur he wore gave off a faint angelic glow in the pale light of the stars, adding to the surreal and dreamy atmosphere which began to seep into the room.

She shuddered underneath him after feeling the soft tips of his canines brush across her skin, the greed guiding his touches and nipping lips enticing her while the worry for his wellbeing and reason behind his silence ebbed away and disappeared amongst the welling feelings of want and anticipation. Her hands slipped into his tunic and further parted the V-shaped collar as her fingers drew across his dark colored skin up to his collarbone hidden underneath the metal orb clasps of his fur mantel, wishing to undo that which kept his deep blue coat together so she could fully surrender herself to him.

Her wheat colored eyebrows knitted together with a faint stab of confusion underneath the bangs which fell past her eyes, the shimmer of Wakfu which resided deep within visible like a tiny weakly glowing ember in the depths of her eyes and through her long trembling eyelashes. There was a pause in her movements and breathing as she rested a hand against his chest before the other trailed further down to his stomach as if searching for something.

Something crucial was missing.

Alys took a long quivering inhale of air before her eyes opened further and she bit down on her lower lip, the quickening of her heartbeat increasing the heat which was building up inside of her. Another shudder went through her whole body in response to the intimate attention she was receiving, a different shudder this time which made the hair on the back of her neck rise before she released her lip and whispered," which constellation will you show me tonight...?"

Silence. The suckling on her skin continued without wavering, though the grip he had on her hair tightened after she quietly asked him a question while his other hand wandered with a purpose and crept underneath the broad strap of her hooded nightgown. She shivered when she felt the thin cloth slip down her shoulder and swallowed before she tried again," which one…?

"Whichever you want." Finally an answer… but it was the wrong one.

Alys bit her jaws together and clenched her eyes firmly shut as she pressed the palm of her hand against his stomach with a pained grimace, the bright glow of Wakfu feeling hot to the touch as it increased in intensity and took him by complete surprise. The grunt he let out after he was forced off her with a released blast of Wakfu was cut off when his back met the foot end of her bed, stopping him from getting slammed into the wall.

The feeling of disgust was overwhelming and making her dizzy but Alys was quick to sit up and glare at the one clutching for the bedpost and pressing a hand against his stomach, the visible skin showing the injury she inflicted upon him.

The missing medallion… The Seadragon constellation. Both safewords she and Joris had agreed upon to keep each other safe. Neither was there, not physically or verbally. This wasn't her lover, her Dragon. "Show yourself, _Sipho_!" Her voice echoed in the small room after she was unable to hide how sickened she felt, almost shouting the words while her hands pressed down upon the sheets and mattress to keep herself up.

The eyes visible in the shadow of the hood turned to Alys with a penetrating glance before they grew larger in size and the figure hunched forward while grabbing with a hand for the wooden bedknob of the post he held onto, the small fingers stretching and elongating to unnatural proportions. The sound of ripping cloth filled the room, threads snapping as the familiar attire of the Bontarian master stretched with the shifting form and broke apart. The iconic long nose shrunk in size while the fur mantel grew to cover the hood and back, the perfect rows of teeth becoming jagged, fewer and yellow in color, the lower lip parting to form a cleft which went all the way down the chin.

Alys watched on in horror with a hand clasped over her agape mouth, the shapeshifting form keeping its eyes upon her until his bones no longer cracked and snapped and his skin stopped bulging and moving. Gazing upon the true form of the shapeshifter, the sickening and mortified sensation she experienced only increased and broke her voice as she asked," why… why are you here?"

Sipho released the bedpost to no longer clutch it for support after he smashed into it, his flat feet with the long toes sinking away in the blanket he stood upon while the thick white pelt which covered his head, shoulders, chest and back magnified the hunch he stood with. The way he blinked was revolting as he stared at her with solid brown eyes, the membrane closing vertically like that of a lizard, bird or a dragon. What was he?

"Adamaï sent me," he said with a lisp after a moment of pressing silence, the cleft parting and showing the oddly lined stumps of his teeth as he spoke," he wishes to speak with you."

Adamaï… Goddess be praised, he was still alive. The mention of the young dragon stunned Alys for a moment but it didn't take long for reality to bite the back of her neck and return her thoughts to who she was dealing with. "Where is he?" she asked after lowering her hand down from her mouth and slowly began to shift her weight in the bed to bring a bare foot down upon the cool feeling floorboards.

"He is safe."

Her eyes narrowed while her voice was tainted with plea and frustration as she rose up from the bed and kept her eyes upon the shapeshifter," where, Sipho?" Her little brother. He disappeared without a trace that day, leaving a void in the lives of his family which nobody was able to fill. There were assumptions and suspicions to his whereabouts and fate… and now it came to her in the guise of her lover, seducing her and clouding her mind all to speak of the missing Adamaï.

"I can show you," Sipho answered after crouching on the edge of the bed, the mattress denting and sinking under his weight," if you come with me."

Lying. He was lying. Adamaï wouldn't associate himself with the likes of this… this… appalling treacherous creature that deceived her twice by playing with her emotions and pretending to be someone she gave her whole soul to. He wouldn't! " _Liar_!" she spat out with a wild shake of her head as the disgust overtook her before she flung an arm up to release another eruption of Wakfu at the shapeshifter, the blast splintering the edge of the bed's foot end as Sipho was quick to leap forward and bolt for the open doorway.

He slipped across the floor of the attic's corridor before he blindly dove through the open hatch in the floor to swiftly make his way downstairs, ending up in the office of the Eliatrope embassy Alys lived in. His long fingers and toes gave him enough grip to stay on his feet as he fled into the room with the tall bookcases and windows though there was no chance of a proper escape when one with Zaaps chases after you.

Alys appeared within the office with a flash of cyan, almost blocking the shapeshifter's path though he quickly swerved around her and jumped against one of the bookcases which lined the high walls to bring some distance between himself and the one he was intimate with mere moments ago. He scaled it with ease, his long fingers curling around the edges of the many shelves as he climbed up until he turned himself around to gaze down to the Eliatrope, the end of his stumpy tail nearly touching the ceiling.

"Adamaï knows your Goddess has forsaken you, Alys," he said as he hung from the shelves like a gecko sticking to a wall, keeping himself high up and out of her reach," that she has fooled you and all the others. You deserve better. He wants you to join our brothers and sisters and become part of a true family. He knows it. He embraced it. He wants the same for you."

"I don't believe you," Alys said, a tremble in her voice as tears stung. She wanted to believe that Adamaï was safe and reaching out for her but this felt wrong. She couldn't find the truth in this, not after what happened in her bed chambers or in Sadida before Ogrest was calmed and Adamaï disappeared. Sipho was one of the Forgotten and they… there was nothing good in them, they had done nothing to gain her trust.

And now… he knew her secret. Her and Joris' precious secret. He _knew_. He even- Goddess, this was all wrong!

She let out a sound of dismay as she opened a portal before a held up hand and opened fire at Sipho, the small blasts of Wakfu knocking several books off the shelves and tearing off the back of several, causing torn pages to swirl through the air. Sipho scaled the row of bookcases swiftly to avoid getting hit before he pushed himself off to drop onto the Eliatrope, knocking her off her feet and against the side of the sofa which stood before the unlit fireplace. He landed on the rounded armrest of the sofa Alys sunk away against before he jumped off on all fours to head for the door though didn't get all that far.

The inside of the suddenly formed Zaap blinded and disoriented him as he accidentally jumped straight into it, the rough landing he made after he fell through only adding to the loss of balance and his senses. The rain of heavy books that pelted him pinned him onto the floor while he laid upside down against one of the bookcases Alys' Zaap sent him into, the raising of his arms a feeble attempt to shield himself from the falling books.

Silence returned to the office after the final book fell and Sipho dared to open an eye, though what he gazed upon was all but reassuring. The glowing palm of Alys' hand was aimed directly at him as she stood over him, a look of torment present in her eyes with a feeling of conflict as morals were tested this night.

"I can't let you leave, Sipho," she said with a tone in her voice which matched the grimace she carried, the trembling of her fingers visible to him and giving away that she was struggling. There were too many risks with letting him free, they both knew this to be true.

He stared at her as he laid there motionless, letting the seconds crawl by and leaving Alys in her agony until the features of his face and bulging eyes rapidly changed and caught the female Eliatrope off guard. Her eyes widened as she gazed upon a face only she and a few others knew, her breath freezing in her throat as the Wakfu gathering before her held up hand reflected in the eyes of the one she loved and devoted herself to.

The hesitation and the instinctive closing of her hand to not strike a loved one were Sipho's chance, one he swiftly took after he distracted her with Joris' true visage. He flipped himself over to crouch down onto the books which laid scattered around him before he threw himself forward to give Alys a firm shove, forcing her off her feet and against the chairs standing before her desk.

She flailed with her arms in an attempt to grab hold of something as she toppled backwards, the chairs clattering onto the floor and against the desk while she helplessly slammed the back of her head against the dark polished wood. The hard blow made all go black with a deep ringing until the world returned after a few short seconds and she found herself laying on the floor with her head resting against the desk, the world around her spinning. "N-no," she whispered as she tried to sit up, not seeing Sipho anywhere until the harsh thunk of wood hitting wood alerted her of where he was.

The door leading out of the office slowly closed with a quiet creaking after it was flung open and the doorknob collided with the wall, the rush of footsteps down the many steps of the stairway and the following slamming of another door indicating that Sipho used the front door of the embassy to escape, leaving a shaking Alys to herself among the mess of torn books and toppled furniture.

Gone.

She gripped for the edge of the desk's counter to pull herself up after making the realization that Sipho managed to give her the slip, her mind and heart racing as she was overtaken by worry and fright. There was no time to lose, she had to warn him.

Alys stumbled as she pushed herself away from her desk before she summoned a Zaap and quickly stepped through it, soon traversing the city like a shooting star sailing across the rooftops in a zigzag like pattern, her destination clear. There was no sign of the shapeshifter anywhere but then it would be pointless to search as he could easily blend into the crowd and his surroundings.

* * *

Joris' eyes snapped open the moment a sound pierced the silence of the room he slept in, the furniture, craters and other types of wares kept within the large space highlighted by a cool glow until it suddenly disappeared and darkness returned to the attic of the bazaar. Silence did not return however. There was a rustle and a soft but rapid thumping until a very familiar face rose up from the corner of his vision. He stared at whomever had quickly climbed the ladder to reach his bed at the higher level of the alcove within the attic, her panting and wide open glowing eyes startling him and fully waking him up.

"Aly-?"

She almost threw herself over him and clasped both her hands over his mouth to silence him, frantically but softly hushing while she shook her head as she nearly sat on top of him. "Be still… please, it's me. Don't scream, or shout."

He looked her over with round eyes filled with bewilderment before he slowly nodded to show he would comply, frowning slightly. Why was she dressed in her nightgown...? What was going on?

"I-I'm sorry, I need to-" She stammered as she sat up a little before she took her hands away from his mouth and yanked his shirt open with a quick but rough motion, causing him to let out a choked gasp while his eyes grew larger in size from pure shock. He didn't dare to move as the confusion overwhelmed him while he laid on his back with his hands held aloft, though his tensed muscles steadily relaxed after he saw Alys gazing down upon the small medallion which rested upon his stomach and was attached to a long thin silver chain; a gift from her.

"Thank the Goddess," she said with shaking shoulders, the crooked smile which began to form upon her trembling lips looking out of place yet it showed the relief she felt," it _is_ you…" She slumped forward to hunch over his small form and bury herself away against him, her fingers gripping for his shirt.

The medallion was a confirmation that he truly was Joris Jurgen but why did she need that confirmation, at this hour? Did she have a bad dream, or did something else happen? Whatever it was, it forced her to traverse the city in nothing but her nightgown and that was already peculiar enough for the Bontarian master. "What is going on, Alys? What happened?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to look at her face.

"Sipho."

Joris instantly sat up at the very mention of the name, his eyes searching the room before he asked as he held Alys' shoulders to keep her close," where is he?"

"I don't know. I don't know…" she said, the panic returning to her eyes and doing while she shook her head and her hold on him became tighter," Goddess, Joris… He was inside the embassy, in my chambers, disguised as you. I almost fell for his tricks again until I noticed he wasn't wearing your medallion and couldn't answer to one of our safewords… He-"

"You're hurt…" Joris said observantly as he ran his fingers along her arm, the skin chaffed from getting dragged across the rough texture of wood after her tumble," did you fight him?"

She nodded. "I tried to apprehend him but he managed to escape... I came here as soon as I could in the fear he would come here next and do something to you or the others. H-he tried to seduce me while he was disguised as you. He _knows_."

Seduce? Joris' eyes narrowed with a harsh demeanor before they closed and he softly hushed for her while cupping her cheek. "Calm down, calm down. You are safe... He wouldn't be foolish to come here after getting chased away by you." He already suspected that the shapeshifter had a hunch about the two ambassadors being involved with each other but that he would act to it… that was indeed very concerning. He needed to take a deep breath to remain calm before he asked as he looked Alys in the eye and gently spoke to her," what did he want from you?"

"I-I'm not sure. To join the Forgotten, I think… he said Adamaï sent him, that he found out the truth about Goddess Eliatrope. That she deserted my people… That I've been fooled and forgotten… That I deserve better."

Of course… he should have known that those demigods and dragon children would try and lure Alys among their midsts by speaking of her Goddess; the wonder if she was still around and looked over her people would at times plague her, he knew this. Though Adamaï… Was the dragon truly with them if Sipho used him as bait to gain the Eliatrope's interest? "Don't believe it," he said," it is a ruse."

"But-"

He gently tilted Alys' head down to press his lips against her forehead, silencing her with the tender gesture before he leaned forward to look at her. "He wouldn't rile you up in the dead of night to tell you this, Alys, not in the way he did. If he were to know of us, he is either keeping it to himself or he is still guessing. If the Forgotten knew about it, they would have already played their hand to use our secret against us."

The shuddering breath she released showed him she was listening and laying weight in his words, the embrace she slowly drew him in also assuring him that she was calming down and believing what he said.

His gaze turned to the open space which was easily overlooked from the vantage point of his bed, observing the shadows the light from outside cast upon everything within the room until he took note of the large eye present in the door. The berry red eyelids were slightly parted while the pitch black pupil rested upon the small master and the Eliatrope on the elevated platform, indicating that the Shushu which possessed the bazaar was awake.

"Luis, did you hear?"

"Every word," the Shushu answered as he slowly blinked," all windows and doors are barred and locked; he won't get in here so easily, even if he were to try." Luis had learned his lesson the last time Sipho, Ush and Harebourg infiltrated the bazaar, having carelessly left the front door open without keeping an eye on it. That won't happen all that quickly again.

"Good… keep this quiet from Keke and Atch; we don't need them nosing about after what happened." Joris ran his hand down Alys' arm to examine the light scraping which gave her pale skin an irritated pink and reddish color before he softly spoke to her and rested his hand on her hip," you'll stay here for the remainder of the night, and tomorrow night… just in case. If needed, I can stay at the embassy for the upcoming few nights to make certain you won't be getting any more unwanted visitors. You know I'll watch over you…"

She nodded as she laid her head against his before he lowered himself back down into his pillow and guided her down with him to let her rest in his bed, having no intention of letting her return to the embassy this night. This was the safest place she could be in and safe she would be; he would make certain of it.


	5. Stubborn

Her hair was still damp from the bath she took, the light colored curls resting down her back rather than tucked away within the Eliatrope's headwear. The morning was like any other, early and with nothing thrilling on the horizon and it was therefore Alys took it easy. Her eyes were on the open books on her desk, another round of research for an upcoming visit to the temple of Eniripsa. She wished to be properly prepared and had gathered all the books she could find on the matter in the collection she was gifted over the last year. It would be a diplomatic visit, so good impressions were important.

A sip from the honeyed and heated up gobball milk was interrupted by the chiming of a bell in the hallway, the familiar sound indicating someone was at the front door. Alys looked up from the page she was skimming over while enjoying the sweetened drink, looking a little surprised at first before she touched her still wet hair. She wasn't decent, or well… decent for an Eliatrope with their wings exposed. Not knowing who was at the door, she reached for her veil laying folded on the desk while summoning a Zaap to do several things at once. She unlocked the front door with the turn of a key before pushing the handle down to allow who was there entry, all by sticking her hand through the portal while she covered her damp hair and Wakfu wings with the dark blue veil.

There was no sound of footsteps, but a creak from the hallway proved someone came inside shortly after her Zaap closed and the front door was opened. It wasn't before long someone appeared in the open doorway of her office, the movement she caught from the corner of her eyes making her sit up more in her chair. "Welcome to the Eliatrope…" Alys paused with a resonating pang of surprise in her chest when she immediately recognized her visitor, her hands slipping away from the piece of jewelry which kept her headwear in place," embassy..."

"Good morning, Alys."

"Joris… Good morning. Is everything alright?" She looked her unexpected visitor up and down before she rose up from her chair and walked around her desk to meet the Bontarian master, a hint of worry present on her face," you don't usually ring the bell, or come by during the day." Was he alone? She peered into the hallway to make certain he was by himself before she knelt down by him and smiled, though the worry stayed. It wasn't until he lifted the silver chain he wore around his neck from the shadow of his hood that her concern simmered down, the medallion he showed off proving he was no imposter. Nothing more needed to be said to prove his identity, though she still wondered about his uncommon way of visiting.

He nodded for her after releasing the necklace and took his small backpack from his shoulders. "All is well," he said, sounding a little more quiet than usual while he searched for something in the leather container before holding out a neatly rolled up parchment," I am running errands in the city today, mostly for members of the Royal Court. Maester Dormu asked of me to give you this before the Council sent me on my way. He sends his regards and hopes this list may be of use to you."

"The list from the archive," Alys gleefully said after she accepted the parchment, the list indeed useful as it would aid her in her preparations for the visit to the Eniripsian temple," I was waiting for this, thank you." She was about to give Joris a grateful peck on the cheek when he averted his gaze with a tilt of his head while his attention returned to his backpack, the token of affection kept to herself. He swung the bag back over his shoulders before hiding the silver necklace and medallion within his tunic, the nod he gave the only response to her gratitude. The distant behavior caught her off-guard, the wonder and worry spiking up again. "Are you sure everything is fine, Dragon?"

The reluctant but caring question made him finally look at her before he somewhat turned away and nodded once more," apologies…" He blindly took her hand to caress the back of her fingers, his own feeling rather warm to the touch. "I'm rather occupied at the moment," he said with a sighing tone, sounding as if he was very tired," but as said, all is well. Please do not worry." He released her hand and reached for the doorpost to lightly lean against it, saying to her," I best be on my way… I am sorry for ringing the bell rather than use my key to enter. I figured it would be safer to act like a visitor while on duty and needing to keep up appearances."

"I figured that was the reason. It's still a pleasant surprise to see you like this," she said, her gaze resting on his backpack while he stood with his back turned towards her," will you come by later tonight?"

"Maybe… Have a pleasant day."

His short and uncertain sounding answer didn't soothe her worry in the slightest and neither did his quiet leave. The sound of front door closing left Alys with a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach, her eyes on the empty hallway while she sat on her ankles before the open doorway. He acted odd… and though she believed herself to be overthinking it, instincts spoke far louder. She pushed herself up to walk over towards the tall windows and gaze to the street below, her eyes searching for the familiar blue of the master's hooded coat. He soon appeared in her vision, in front of the storehouse which served as her home, before he walked down the street. The fact that he descended the stairs leading up to her front door rather slowly crossed her mind, her eyes narrowing at the thought.

Something was amiss.

She tried to shake it off after she looked back to the books and spread pages on her desk, her gobball milk beckoning her to sit down and continue with what she had planned this day. No matter how alluring it was, it couldn't beat down her worry for the one she believed to be her soulmate. Her eyes were soon back on the street to catch a final glimpse of Joris before the female Eliatrope bolted for the door and made her way outside, her research and unfinished drink left behind.

He sounded tired. He was acting distant. He didn't even look her in the eye when he tried to reassure her. It was very unlike him, so how could she not worry or be suspicious?

She jogged to try and catch up with the small Bontarian until a thought crossed her mind and slowed down her pace. She couldn't be seen chasing after him or approaching him, not in public. She had to be careful and find the right opportunity to talk with him, keep her distance so anyone unsuspecting wouldn't think anything inappropriate. Such a hassle… but it was needed to keep their secret safe. She picked up her sprint again after making the decision, needing to find him first and see where he was headed before she would follow him until a good moment to talk would present itself.

It wasn't before long she found him after she jogged down a few streets and arrived at the foot of a bridge, but to her little annoyance, he was running towards his next destination… and Joris wasn't exactly someone one could easily keep up with. She watched him and his reflection as he shot past the canal she was about to cross until he rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. This would be quite a chase if his reputation as one of the fastest beings alive rung true… and she knew it did. To keep up with him, she would need to take to the air and follow him with portals, something which she had done before, although stalking the master was new. It used to be the other way around...

The early morning held no meaning for a city like Bonta. People were up and about, the many streets and squares bustling with life. Yet hardly had eye for the sky above, the deals, wares and crowd far more intriguing. Alys swooped over many heads and rooftops without being seen, the flickering of her Zaaps obscured by the sunny day. To her greatest surprise, it turned out to be fairly easy to keep up with Joris, something she thought to be almost impossible. He stuck to the less crowded sidewalks and streets to pass through swiftly, but even she noticed that he wasn't all that fast and that was alarming in its own way. Was it because he sounded tired, or was there another reason for his slow pace?

Alys landed on the wooden awning of a balcony to observe her lover after he appeared to arrive at the first location of his errants, the building he entered an office she visited before to pick up a few recall potions. A few alchemists worked there, unlicensed and without a guild, but still found valuable by a few people of the court. It was a small place and therefore she wasn't all too surprised to see Joris leave fairly shortly after arriving, the small figure soon dashing down the street to be on his way again. He was indeed running errands from what she could tell, but that still didn't explain his odd and distant behavior from earlier.

She looked after him while staying out of sight before once more conjuring a portal to follow after him, the chase back on. She had to admit to herself that this was exciting, but also very wrong. She shouldn't be tailing him… She should trust him if he tells her all is well, but his reassurances weren't strong enough to convince her and so she continued on with mild regret and shame.

Throughout the following half hour, Alys found herself waiting for Joris to catch up rather than needing to try hard to keep up with him. He was still running, but it surely wasn't an impressive speed. It truly puzzled her… Her concern grew with the minute until she recognized where they were; a calmer part of the city. If she was waiting for the right opportunity to talk with Joris, this was it.

She brought herself down to get her feet on the ground rather than stay suspended in the air before traversing the maze of narrow streets and alleys on foot. She didn't know this part of the city all too well, safe from the main streets, but she would try and find him while she walked alongside a shallow trail of water which flowed through the cracks in the pavement. The dome-shaped rooftop in the distance was one she knew and she could guess it was Joris' next destination for his errands, the large building housing the Court of Justice. It was the only place of importance she knew of in this neighborhood.

Her pace slowed when movement on the edge of her vision claimed her attention, her eyes drawn to a dark alleyway which branched from the street she was traversing. Something or someone was there, though that shouldn't be a surprise in a city like this. Was it a bow meow…? She stood still for a moment to peer into the shady corridor while her mind came up with various scenarios of what she may stumble across if she were to go into that alley way, but also what may happen if she decided to continue her way down the narrow and deserted street. Too many what if's, but what she needed were facts.

With a deep inhale through her nose, Alys stepped into the dark alleyway with caution in her step, the daylight growing more dim the further she went in. Whatever movement she saw in the shadows, it was no longer there. Perhaps it had moved on or it was nothing to begin with? She rounded a corner until her feet refused to take another step and she held her breath, the thought something had moved within the alley having been fairly correct. Leaning against the wall and quietly panting, Joris stood hunched with a hand hidden within his hood while his other gripped the wall for support. The sight nearly drove the Eliatrope mad, the worry she tried to suppress flaring up and heating her cheeks. She didn't make a single noise, and yet his head snapped around to look at her with a bewilderment which made her flinch; he was on high alert for reasons she had yet to fathom.

His eyes were large in the shadow of his hood, the startle he felt for seeing her all too obvious, but it was his cracking voice which finally thawed her from the spot she froze in. "Alys…? Why are you here…?" he asked when she slowly approached and closed the distance between them, a grimace present on her face. She didn't answer him, not at first and that only riled him up more with a paranoia he couldn't explain. She instead grabbed for him after she bent through her knees, catching him off guard with the unexpected movement as she usually wasn't forceful. He struggled in an instinctive reaction to the sudden grabbing until her cool feeling hand slipped across his forehead and her palm pressed against his dark skin. His eyes grew a little larger at her touch before his shoulders sank and he gave up in his struggle, knowing he could no longer hide what he tried to keep from her and everyone else.

The Eliatrope's wings folded and lowered within her veil. He felt hot to the touch and was sweating, his breathing heavy. If it weren't so dark in the alleyway, she would see the wrinkles under his averted eyes but she didn't need to see them to know what was wrong. Her grimace deepened while she kept her hand against his forehead to gouge his temperature and said while not holding back on her concern," you have a fever, Dragon… Why didn't you tell me you're ill?"

"How did you…?"

She shook her head to his unfinished question, already guessing he knew the answer and was therefore the reason he didn't finish his question. "You were acting strange… It made me worry, so I decided to follow you for a while and see if my worry was justified or if I was overthinking things… It didn't feel right to go after you, but I am glad I did. Goddess, you can hardly walk… You need to rest."

Joris pulled an arm free while he shook his head in objection. "I can't," he said as he backed away from her with a few unstable steps backwards," I have things to do. People are counting on me." He didn't dare to look at her after the edge of his sleeve slipped free from her clutching fingers when she reached for him in an attempt to keep him near, the urge to stay loyal to his duties feeding his stubbornness.

"Joris…"

"Please, Alys. I understand you are worried and I'm grateful for your care, but I need to deliver these messages before the sun sets. It is my duty to the Crown; I can not disappoint them, or let them find out I am not-" He fell silent on purpose but then he didn't need to finish his sentence. She understood how important it was to keep his reputation intact, but that still didn't make it right. He tensed up when her fingers trailed along his chin and jaw after she brought herself closer, her own stubbornness almost as strong as his.

"It isn't healthy to push yourself like this," she tried while cupping his warm cheeks to have him look at her, an attempt which failed," your fever is high. You'll only get sicker, or worse…"

"I'll manage…" he muttered after he took Alys' wrists and guided her hands down from his shrouded face, a motion he did regret. The way she slowly clenched her hands into fists brought a twinge of doubt to his resolve and decision, but he turned around anyway to not be tempted by her pleading. This was something he had to do for the both of them, all to keep their future assured. It was what he believed was right and he would therefore stick to it.

The second saying of his name didn't stop him when he walked away from the female Eliatrope, his pace becoming quicker. The shuffling of her feet echoed in the alley as she brought herself up to go after him after he ignored her plea, the sound of her movement only increasing his hurry. He pulled a sprint before the alleyway ahead suddenly tilted to the far right like a capsizing ship and grew pitch black, a dizziness overtaking him.

"Joris!" Alys' hand snapped around his wrist before he could hit the cobblestones after he swayed and lost his balance and though she couldn't prevent his knees from slamming onto the uneven pavement, she did save him from a nasty fall. He hung limp in her grip with a hanging head, something which made her panic as this was the first time she saw him like this. Did he faint? She pulled him towards herself and easily caught his small frame as there was no resistance, soon holding him in her arms after she slumped onto the ground and took a deep trembling breath.

Beads of sweat shimmered in the faint daylight falling in from above when Alys frantically examined him with her eyes alone. He was panting, his hidden sweaty face twisted in anguish but his eyes were clenched firmly shut. He was on the brink of slipping away into unconsciousness, the fever pushed beyond the limit by Joris' own stubbornness.

Her hold on him tightened with the increasing fear for his wellbeing. This was something new, something different. He was always the strong one. Even in Ecaflipus, when Percimol got the best of him and she had the intervene to save him, he was still able to pick himself up and act like he wasn't winded. This was the most vulnerable she ever seen him and it scared her. What was she going to do? Find a doctor? Where…? She didn't know this neighborhood. Her breathing quickened with the flaring of her panic, hysteria taking over.

Home. She needed to bring him home.

The thought almost blinded her and kicked her into motion, the desire to bring him somewhere safe and quickly all that was needed to not crumble underneath the fright. She shuffled to her feet while shifting Joris in her arms, the realisation she never carried him before making her waver amidst the torrent of panic and determination. Would he be against it? Embarrassed perhaps? Did it matter right now? She took a deep breath to try and calm herself after finding her worries go rampant with little thoughts and held Joris against her chest, a hand resting on the back of his hood and head. She was on her own this time; he couldn't guide her. Instead, he needed her.

A rightful worry was how she was going to get him home without being seen. She couldn't explain this to anyone, not with taking too many risks which could end what they had. Zaaps were the only secure and safe way, but the side effects of traveling by portals would not be kind to him... no matter that he handled it better than most. Her embrace grew even tighter at the thought. Was that risk worth it? He was already doing terribly… What if he-no. Fast. She had to be fast and believe he was stronger than she thought him to be; it was the only way.

It was an excruciating travel back to the storehouse. She went as fast as she possibly could after she brought herself up in the air and teleported herself and an unconscious Joris across the rooftops. She unintentionally counted the Zaaps she summoned and jumped through, the growing number increasing her crippling worry for Joris' health. She prayed as the colorful scenery below flashed by until the familiar rooftop of the Eliatrope embassy came into view. A single jump, a long distance crossed with a single Zaap and the soles of her shoes soon slipped across the wooden floor planks of the familiar hallway before her shoulder collided with the wall of her kitchen. The abrupt halt in her hurry made her slump onto the floor and against the wall before she hunched over Joris and cradled him in her arms, a breath of relief leaving her.

She made it. Did he…?

She straightened herself with a gasp at the wonder before she looked at the master and cupped his face with her free hand. He was breathing, but there was no response. He was still hot to the touch and sweating, showing no improvement. She grimaced at the observation before she pushed herself up and crossed the hallway to carry Joris upstairs to the attic, where her bedroom was. Now that she was home, she could think more clearly. Worry still ruled and so did panic, but she knew where she was and where everything was located. What he needed to do was rest. What she needed to do was bring his fever down. It sounded far more simple than it actually was, but she would care for him to her best capability. Just like he did for her countless of times.

She laid him on her bed after drawing back the sheets, making certain he was comfortable. His eyes had yet to open and his breathing remained heavy, but there was no denying he had a sense of awareness as a hand would weakly grip her arm or blindly reach for her while she tended to him or returned upstairs with a bowl of cool fresh water. She kept quiet the whole time, thinking of what needed to be done.

Her eyes were drawn to his backpack when she wrung the water from a cloth, thinking about how he tried to ignore his fever to deliver some messages. She knew his reputation to be important; she too had a reputation to uphold and would try and pretend not to be sick, all to not disappoint the people who relied on her… but to go as far as Joris? What if he fainted in the city? What would have happened to him then? She rather not think of it. While there was understanding for his actions and reasons, she was disappointed he pushed himself hard enough to be immobilized. Still… Her gaze was glued on the ivory and blue bag after she dabbed the damp cloth against Joris' cheeks and neck to wipe away his sweat, his words about needing to deliver the messages resounding in her head. He sounded fairly desperate then.

A soft but thoughtful sigh left her when she rinsed the cloth and wrung it out before laying it across his forehead, hoping to cool him and his fever down. There was nothing more she could do for him… and it bothered her. She watched him as she sat on the edge of the bed, observing how his chest rose and lowered with his breathing before she smiled for him after a long while of silence. "Hang in there, love," she whispered to not wake him and tenderly stroked his cheek before she stood up and lifted his backpack from the floor, soon heading downstairs until the sound of the front door closing and locking in place was the final sound to break the calm silence within the embassy.

* * *

Joris drew a long breath with a startled wheeze a long while after Alys locked the front door behind her, a hint of bewilderment beginning to show in his tired eyes after they slightly opened. The white curtains before the large round window beside him were partially drawn shut, the daylight falling in through the crack. It seemed bright at first, far too bright for the headache he endured until his sight adjusted and he became aware of his surroundings. But there was something that distracted him… a small weight on his forehead. Something was partially blocking his vision. It felt lukewarm and somewhat moist. He reached for it, the thought his arm felt heavy crossing his mind as he plucked the cloth from his face and let it rest in his hand. He looked at it with mild confusion until it dawned to him he was in a familiar room… and a familiar bed. His gaze crept over the few pieces of furniture in the small room until it rested on his chest, his dark skin a far too sharp contrast against the white of the sheets he laid on and under. His coat… His shirt. His gloves. Gone. His shoes too.

He blinked at the realisation he was partially undressed, but no matter that he was only wearing pants, he still felt very warm and fatigued. His fever… He pressed the lukewarm cloth against his forehead and over a closed eye while a deep sigh left him and laid his head back in the pillow, his thoughts beginning to fall into place. The cat was out of the bag; Alys saw through his pretend and acted to it… Why else was he in her bed like this? What exactly happened? Where was she? Recent memories were foggy.

He stared up to the sloped ceiling and walls while he tried to bring clarity to the blurry memories, weighing what was a fever dream and what was real. Her concerned expression pushed forward, the memory of her finding him in the alleyway becoming more prominent. So that wasn't a dream… Did she bring him back home, their home? Obviously. He didn't recall joining her though. He remembered walking away to continue with his errands and then… this bed. A piece was missing.

Tired. He felt so tired.

His eyes snapped open after he allowed himself to indulge in the softness of the bed and drift off in his fatigue, the sudden but soft voice startling him. "How are you feeling…?" He searched for the source of the voice he knew before finding the woman he loved in the doorway of her bedroom, the sight of her ridding the tension which flared up with his startle.

"Better…"

"You're a horrible liar," Alys jested after she lifted his backpack from her shoulder and placed it down beside the bed, a knee sinking away in the mattress and blanket as she propped herself onto the bed to lean towards the felled master. She smiled at him after she took the almost dry cloth away from him and dipped it into the bowl on the nightstand to soak it, saying as she prepared it for him," but it is good to see you awake… You gave me quite a scare."

He watched her before he closed his eyes when the wet but thick fabric of the folded cloth touched his forehead, the coolness instantly waging a war against the warmth of his fever. "I am sorry," he quietly said, knowing he upset her. He may not remember what exactly had happened after he walked away from her, but before that… the way she grabbed him and showed a hint of disappointment… that already said enough.

"It is all right… I know why you did it," she said while she lay herself down beside him and played a little with his medallion, the subject at hand a sensitive one. "I was just so worried about you. And to then see you succumb to your fever after you refused to listen to reason… It made me angry, but mostly scared. But you're safe now and that is what matters. There is nothing left to worry about, aside from your recovery. You won't be leaving this bed until your fever is gone."

"But I-"

Alys threw him a stern look before she asked with a faint coy smile and leaned a little closer to him," are you really going to try and argue with me after what happened, Dragon?"

He looked at her with arched brows and large eyes before he slightly shook his head, not intimidated or offended by her question but definitely surprised. There was a hint of amusal in his reaction, the way Alys acted motherly towards him different from usual and it brought a light tone to the atmosphere that hung in the room. Had the tables turned? It was strange to think that. Usually it was him looking after her and deciding what what good or bad, but this time it was the other way around.

"You don't have to worry about your errands either," she continued after her expression softened, relieved that he dropped the argument before it could even start," I hope you don't mind, but I took it on myself to deliver the messages for you and had a look through your bag to find the correct recipients. It wasn't easy… but I managed to deliver everything without being seen. There may be a complaint or two," she said with a nervous chuckle," but at least everything arrived in the right location. Zaaps can be useful for such… Though tomorrow, I think you should let the Court know you are taking a day or two off."

He smiled for her, not wanting to worry about the mentioned complaints. It was already a weight off his shoulders that she was considerable and also kind and gracious enough to do his work for him on her own accord, all so he could rest without issue. It was far more than he could have ever asked for and he was grateful for it. "As you wish…" He took a deep breath while steadily allowing himself to feel sick rather than try and act strong, his fatigue still having the upperhand. "Thank you," he said after his eyes almost fell shut, his smile growing a little as he looked to her from under the damp cloth. That he could be himself around her and show weakness meant a lot to him, even though he would like her to think he was always at his best and strong. But even the best had their lows and luckily he had her to help him through it.

Alys nuzzled him after she brought herself closer and curled up beside him while remaining on top of the cover, her hand holding his to stay with him while he would rest. She would be there for him, just like he was always there for her.


	6. His Guidance

Joris adjusted his fur mantle with a light tug while exhaling quietly through his nose, the voices which sounded all around him dampening the tunes which were played to add to the charm of the festivities of this day. He hadn't thought that this many people would attend, no matter that several important figure heads had not bothered to show up, as expected. He had already wrapped up whatever business he had with any of the present representatives, his presence no longer required but he lingered for several reasons while keeping himself in the background. He had stood silent and unnoticed for a long while until he caught a glimpse of someone in particular among the people who had gathered within the courtyard, peering past the edge of his hood to the woman conversing with a noble from Amakna.

The shaking of her head and the apologetic smile she had indicated she was declining an offer before she politely courtesied for the bearded knight, having him nod in compliance before he gave a formal salute and left her side to seek company elsewhere. Joris had seen her do this for most of the evening, speaking with various people while turning down any requests to indulge them with her grace on the dancefloor or elsewhere, something which did surprise him but he was certain she had her reasons.

Her eyes were already upon him once she was alone, the small smile she gave him indicating he was the one she wished to speak with. Joris straightened up in his posture once the Eliatrope ambassador had weaved her way through the guests, politely inclining his head for her in greeting even though they had spoken with each other earlier this day.

"I figured I would find you away from the crowd, master Joris."

He nodded to her observation and the warmth in the tone of her voice, the amused smile he gave her hardly visible in the darkness of his dark blue hood though the glint in his eyes gave it away," you know me too well, lady Alys."

Alys stepped up beside him with an inward chuckle, examining him in silence before she asked," how have the festivities been treating you?" She hadn't seen much of him once the formalities were over and most of the guests were left to their own devices to enjoy the celebration of the annual solar eclipse, something was had become a rather big deal over the last few decades in this part of Amakna. Many astronomers and alchemists were present but also the leaders of several delegations with their entourage who took the festivities as an opportunity to discuss different matters which could be of importance. She herself had been occupied most of the afternoon and beginning of the evening and while she had caught glimpses of the Bontarian master during that period of time, this was the first time since the eclipse that she exchanged more than two words with him.

"Fairly well... The main event was as always a sight to behold and I have had my chances to speak with those required," he said in answer, kneading his hands behind his back as he allowed his gaze to wander over the courtyard before he tilted his head back to look up to the one he had temporarily taken under his wings several years ago," forgive me if I come across as intruding but I have noticed you are not fully participating in tonight's festivities. You should dance when the opportunity arises."

She rose a brow in what seemed like surprise to his words until the questioning expression changed with the deepening color of her cheeks, appearing to get flustered by what Joris had suggested. "Oh, I…" she stammered while averting her eyes from him, attempting to push back a memory which tried to surface as the soft smile she had received a nervous edge. She rather not think about the very first dance she could remember, the forcefulness and threatening tone of that night not fitting with this evening. It had been difficult to shake off the memory of the Masqueraider in the Bontarian palace, though the years have eased the conflicting feelings which came with the memory… "I shouldn't," she said as she folded her hands together upon her stomach, quickly correcting herself," or can't. I don't know how; I never learned the steps…"

Alys could feel his eyes burning on her after she made the confession before she caught him nodding understandably from the corner of her eyes while he brought his focus elsewhere, not inquiring any further; there was no reason to.

"I rather observe, converse and enjoy the evening. It has been peaceful so far," she said to not linger on the subject, rather grateful for how the evening had passed by. The global suspicion towards her people was still present but nobody had avoided, taunted or ignored her.

Joris was awfully silent for a short while before he set a small step to the side to turn himself towards the Eliatrope beside him, asking with a slight sideways tilt of his head," has anyone requested your attention for the remainder of the evening?"

She nodded in answer before she began to search for someone specific, saying as she tried to gain a glimpse of the Feca host and the Eniripsian royalty," queen Aphrodia wished to speak to me once she finishes conversing with lord Regar, but judging by the matter she wished to discuss, I do not believe it will take all too long."

"It is a mere suggestion to add to the serenity of this evening, lady Alys, but you should take in the view from the western terrace when you find the time tonight. I was told this time of year does Corintha justice, especially during the eclipse festivities."

A slow blink of her eyes proved to the Bontarian master that Alys was processing the proposed suggestion while she gazed down upon him, plucking it apart word by word before she showed a grateful smile to him. "That is very considerate of you, master Joris... thank you. I will definitely have a look once my discussions with Her Majesty Aphrodia are over."

He smiled in return, pleased enough with her acceptance until he suddenly turned his head as if something or someone elsewhere had caught his attention. He stared for a moment into the distance, his eyes searching before he inclined his head for Alys to be well mannered about taking his leave from her side. "If you'll excuse me, lady Alys..."

"Of course," she nodded, not intending to keep Joris if he wished to go elsewhere. She herself still had to find the Eniripsian queen though she guessed she was inside rather than the courtyard. She watched the Bontarian master disappear among the crowd before she turned around to begin her search for the queen, hoping the discussion at hand would be swift.

* * *

The amount of guests which were present within and around the large manor gradually diminished with the passing of time, many of the visitors having taken their leave or continued the festivities elsewhere such as the city streets where many of the inhabitants of Corintha had started several bonfires to celebrate the earlier solar eclipse.

Alys had wished Aphrodia a pleasant night once the queen excused herself after their conversation had a satisfying end, the Eniripsian royalty having joined the Cra matriarch to return home to Sadida rather than stay within Corintha. Alys was not yet set on departing, making her way to the western terrace Joris had mentioned to her earlier to see the view of the coastal city and the green hills which surrounded it. There had been a reason for him to bring it forth and she could easily guess what it was.

She took in the sight which had spread out before her after she had found the empty western terrace of what was lord Regar's home, taking a deep breath to let the bustle of this evening fall off her before her eyes searched for something in particular. The city basked in various warm colors, the many lit paper lanterns highlighting the array of streets while the bonfires could be seen in several of the large squares. Signs of small settlements were visible among the hills while several ships were anchored off the coast. The moon was but a sliver, a thin crescent which hardly gave any light but then the stars were plenty. She was the only one present upon the massive slab of limestone which was carved out from the side of the tall hill the impressive manor had been built upon, or… well, not truly the only one.

He came into view on the edge of her vision, stepping forth from behind the pillar he had taken refuge behind, the dark hue of the night obscuring most of his appearance though the cream colored marble of the pillar did give him away. Joris didn't say anything as he looked towards the female Eliatrope, a moment of silence falling in between them before he turned around on a heel and walked towards the side of the terrace, soon leaping upon its balustrade to jump to a ledge higher up.

She watched him effortlessly scale the side of the building to one of its balconies before seeing him linger as he cast a glance back to see if she would follow before he continued on, using the cloak of the night and its shadows to hide himself. She was quick to go after him once it became apparent he wished to guide her somewhere, summoning a portal to bring herself upwards to not lose track of him. She traversed several small balconies with the aid of her zaaps before she lost sight of him, uncertain where Joris was until she took note of the broad stairway which curled around the corner of the building and lead up to a higher located terrace.

It was the only way he could have gone.

Alys kept silent as she ascended the stairs after having lifted the white skirt of her gown a little, keeping herself from carefully calling out for the master to not alert anyone nearby. She had a feeling she was not supposed to be here as the lanterns which hung from several marble pillars and the braziers which stood at the bottom of the stairs were unlit, allowing the lights of the city below and the stars above to give a certain serenity to the scene.

The stairs were broad as she scaled the steps until she was presented by the many vine covered pergolas of the large terrace, the greenery and wooden structures forming several shaded walkways and corners to sit. The night's light shimmered through the leaves and white flowers which were still blooming with the warmth of the night, the view of the city almost obscured by the foliage which had wrapped itself around the wooden beams of the pergolas. She entered with hesitant steps what felt like a maze before she peered past a cluster of flowers and leaves towards a small shape which stood against the dark backdrop of the surrounding scenery, holding her breath until she recognized the one upon the marble balustrade of the terrace.

Joris stood waiting for her, his hands held behind his back until she came into full view, the white of her gown and pale skin giving her away in the darkness of the night while a hint of cyan could be seen like a small ember in the depths of her eyes. He lowered his head a little as he brought forth a hand, holding it out towards her to beckon for her to come closer like a silent invitation while remaining rather poised but respectful in his whole posture.

She lingered for but a moment, inspecting the held out hand from where she stood before a small smile cracked through the concerned expression she wore. She cast a glance around to make certain the coast was clear and nobody was hiding among the pergolas before she closed the distance between herself and the master of Bonta, smiling to him as her fingers glided over the velvet-like leather of his glove.

He watched her intently with a piercing gaze as she laid her hand in his to accept his quiet gesture before he coiled her longer fingers with his to hold her hand while his other reached for her side. He was for once slightly taller than her as he remained standing on the balustrade and gently pulled her closer to him, the thumb of his small hand caressing her side with a slowly stroking.

Alys allowed herself to be captivated by the expressive eyes which were nearly hidden within the darkness of his hood, getting lost in them and his kind intentions as it had begun to dawn upon her what Joris was trying to achieve with having guided her away from the crowd. Finally the appearances they had held up during this day's festivities could be discarded, no longer needing to pretend they were something else or to keep a distance from each other. She slipped her free hand across his shoulder with a certain reluctance as she whispered to him, quietly asking," what if someone sees us...?"

"Nobody will," he whispered back with a small shake of his head, his visible eyes squinting with the growing of his smile," it is only us. One has to truly search for us to find us all the way up here. Besides, many guests have already taken their leave… we could have too for all everyone else knows." While the music and voices coming from the festivities held within courtyard garden were faint, they could still hear the murmurs of it all, reminding them that they were not truly alone. He was right however; they were in a place which was fairly secluded and wouldn't be visited at this hour.

"It would be nice to disappear," she said, continuing to whisper no matter that she was close by him. She leaned forth and let the side of her head rest against his as she felt him lightly sway from side to side after he had brought himself closer to her by standing on the edge of the balustrade. The rapid beating of her heart almost drowned out the faint melody in the distance though she didn't need to hear it as she blindly followed Joris' lead in the stationary slow dance. Silence crept over them as they quietly basked in each other's presence before she broke it with another whisper after having nestled her chin within the softness of the spotted pelt he wore," I never imagined you…"

"Dancing...?" Joris asked when Alys didn't finish her sentence, feeling the lining of his hood brush against his cheek and ear as she nodded in answer with a soft hum while she swayed along with him. He closed his eyes with a weak smirk, saying as he knew it was indeed something one wouldn't associate him with," only with you." He leaned back to raise his left arm and hold her hand loosely, giving it a gentle tug and an accompanying nod to motion for her to spin around.

She made a small but slow twirl when he gestured for it, a little embarrassed sounding chuckle escaping her as she ducked under his arm and spun around before him while feeling a little awkward and clumsy. She couldn't recall if she had ever done this with someone before the loss of her memories, only remembering the time when Gard tried to interrogate her during the masquerade eight years ago; she didn't wish to think of that as her first attempt at dancing… The thought was brushed off when she regained her balance and felt Joris pull her along as he sidestepped along the broad balustrade, having her twirl once more as he used the length and height of the marble collection of balusters to his advantage, giving them the space and possibility to immerse further into their dance.

The nervous edge which was present in her whole posture and soft laughter ebbed away as the Eliatrope gave into the moment rather than worry about the past or being discovered, though Joris remained fairly alert of their surroundings… if not a little distracted by her smile and the flowing of her hair and robes.

She let out a soft sound of surprise when Joris brought himself forward and somewhat dipped her once he came to a stop in his slow stride, her free hand grasping for his shoulder as she arched her back to comply with his guidance. "You truly are full of surprises, sweet dragon," she smiled to him as he hung slightly over her, able to make out the white of his teeth in the black shadow of his hood as he smiled back at her.

It pleased him to know he could do this for her, the happiness she felt being his reward; he wanted nothing more from it all. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side when he felt her nudge ever so slightly with her cheek against his long nose before he could feel the softness and warmth of her lips brush against his while her fingers trailed along the side of his face, the kiss she drew him in tender and light. He continued to hold her before he brought them upright and pulled away from her, keeping himself near and close to not end their private moment together, not yet at least. He wanted her to enjoy this for a while longer before reality would come sweeping in and forces them apart as it always tended to do.

Alys was enjoying the private moment with him like he was quietly hoping for, the times they could spend together in public without any shrouds or paranoia all too rare. The night was still young but it was naive to think that they wouldn't be discovered any time soon, no matter the location. How she wished it wouldn't end too soon but perhaps she could have it last in a different way which didn't involve any risk of their secret being uncovered. "Your place, or our place…?" she suddenly asked after she rested her head upon his shoulder and mantle, her free hand stroking his back while she let him hold her.

Our place. His eyes widened a little with the mild but pleasant surprise he felt before he lowered his head to hide his enthusiasm, whispering back to her as he guessed she wished to leave Corintha for the night," ours." Her office had truly become their secret place in which they could be themselves without having to worry about anyone finding them. Unexpected visitors still happened from time to time but at least certain parts of the renovated storehouse were more private than any room within the bazaar was, including his own. That Alys lived alone also worked in their favor; her office space and living quarters had become their personal sanctuary.

She retracted from him to cup his hidden face in her hands and press her lips against his forehead, saying softly to him with deep appreciation," thank you for the dance." His fingers pressed down upon her bare skin and the thin fabrics of her attire before she slipped free of his embrace, both knowing full well they could not be seen leaving together. It had been the same for nearly a year now; arrive alone to important events and leave separately to then meet up elsewhere if they could, all to keep suspicions low and their secret safe. She smiled to him as she released his hand, saying before she conjured a zaap to bring herself back to the western terrace," see you soon."

"I'll be waiting." The cyan glow of the portal highlighted his smile as he gave her a nod, letting her say her goodbye and express her gratitude to the host of the celebration while Joris would take his silent leave from the coastal city of Corintha, having a recall potion ready to bring himself back to Bonta. The night was indeed still young, the dance not yet over; he would make certain for it to continue.


	7. A Heart to Heart

The skies were clear, the sun bearing down upon the green field with its symmetrical white lines and circles. The rows of benches which surrounded the field were filled with a decent amount of people, most watching the ten Boufbowlers which were present on the field to play a match. The stadium was hardly filled however, the two opposing teams not being all that well known with but a small fan base. Many benches were empty, especially on the side where the high stadium walls and tall wing shaped pillars cast a long shadow. The weather was a little chilly this day, the sun giving enough warmth to remain outside without needing to properly dress for the cold.

On the dark side of the stadium and on the highest level possible, someone stood waiting in the shelter of a pillar, his eyes upon the many people further down. His small appearance was hardly noticeable for anyone whose mind was set on winning and watching the match yet it helped with keeping his presence concealed for he had a certain desire for privacy, no matter that he was in a public place.

There was something he wished to do, something he had tried to calculate and plan perfectly. He lost count of the many times he recited the lines in his head while trying to ignore the heavy pressure which rested on his chest. Was he nervous? Although difficult to believe, he had to admit to himself that his nerves were playing up a little even though there was nothing to worry or be nervous about. Or so he hoped.

"You chose an unusual place to meet me, Dragon."

His eyes shifted from the playing field to turn to the source of the voice which was audible among the many sounds which echoed through the stadium, seeing a tall dark shape close by him on the left hand side. The tall appearance was shrouded by a long hooded cloak of a dark blue color, hiding their identity yet their visible lips were easily recognizable for him.

"Does it displease you?"

"On the contrary," the hooded woman said before she descended the long stairway with but a few steps to take a seat on the bench before him. She smiled to him after she turned herself around to be able to see him and said while invitingly patting the empty space next to her with a delicate hand," I find it fairly suitable for a date."

Joris' inward chuckling was faint but she heard it as her visible smile grew a little in response to the sound before he got onto the bench with ease and sat himself down beside her. A silence washed over them as they took in their surroundings and gauged how the other was feeling, a moment of peace while making certain nobody unwanted would take note of their presence.

It wasn't before long Alys revealed more of her face to Joris by drawing her hood slightly back, the dark blue of the cloak she wore an unusual color for her as it was bordering on black in the shadowed part of the stadium, hiding the robes she wore. The oval pin she faithfully wore day in and out was hidden from sight, replaced by a golden brooch representing the Bontarian coat of arms that was pinned to the front of the cloak. A gift she received from the Bontarian court for her services. "But you wouldn't have invited me like you did if it were a mere date." She broke the silence after her smile faded a little and brought herself closer to the Bontarian master," why here, Joris, of all places?"

The message she received earlier in the morning demanded discretion. Joris requested to meet her in public, something which surprised her but also concerned her; it was a rare occasion if it wasn't tied to any of their usual duties. Yet the location… it baffled her enough to not be all too worried about the reason behind Joris' invitation. She did act accordingly to the message as a precaution; she disguised herself enough to not be instantly recognizable from a fair distance and entered the stadium with the aid of her zaaps rather than enter through the front gate, all to keep a low profile.

"This place is a part of my past… something I wish to share with you," Joris began, letting the tips of his finger touch the side of her hand in a comforting manner," I know I have not been very open about my past and I also know that both Kerubim and Atcham have been keeping you in the dark about it. I realize it is unfair that I know more about your past, no matter incomplete, than that you do about mine."

"Does that bother you…?"

The tufts which sprouted from the sides of his hood gently swayed with the faint nod he gave before he turned his hand over to allow Alys to hold it if she so desired for it. "My past makes me who I am, Alys; you have the right to know who you are dealing with."

Alys laid her hand across his to intertwine his short fingers with her own, keeping close to him as she listened intently. She had quietly wondered about the Bontarian master for several years but decided to be patient. The mystery was part of who he was; it was his reputation but she was one of the few who was allowed to see beyond the appearances. Kerubim would at times tell her stories about a very young Joris but all those stories were lighthearted; whatever Joris wished to tell her, it was not going to be like Kerubim's stories. "You know I trust you, Joris; we wouldn't have gotten this far otherwise... Your past won't change how I see you. But I will listen, of course I'll listen. I want to know you, more than anything."

Her reassurances pleased him enough to comfort his worries and calm his nerves but no matter that he tried to prepare himself for opening up about a part of his past and had recited what he wished to say the whole time before Alys' arrival… he was uncertain as to where to begin. "This stadium," he said before he looked ahead of himself to take in the sunlit side of the circular arena to try and begin his tale," it hardly changed, no matter all it endured throughout the centuries. It survived much… This place marks the beginning of my past, or well… the beginning of my true identity."

Joris closed his eyes for a moment while feeling the warmth of Alys' hand upon his. He had to dig deep; six hundred years was a long time… some memories were forgotten while others lingered in the depths of his mind, mostly memories he had suppressed for years because of shame and fright.

"I dreamt about many things when I was but a boy," he continued," but what I was truly looking for was something or someone to define my parents with. Kerubim never spoke of them and I never really asked; I was content to be with him, Pupuce and Luis as a family… until we moved to Bonta and I began to experience changes. Not just in my life with moving to a different place but also my appearance." He instinctively reached into his hood at the memories which came bubbling up to the surface but stopped himself from touching his face with a heavy swallow. It was difficult not to get lost in old emotions of confusion and frustration… he couldn't have prepared himself better for this talk, no matter that he tried.

"It didn't take long for us to settle within Bonta when Kerubim decided to leave Astrub and travel, although I didn't realize at the time that Kerubim was reluctant to enter and stay in the city… no matter the increase in business it would give. I was too young to notice, but then he made his peace with it quietly and quickly from what I know. What I didn't know at the time was that I still had family out there but they were incapable of caring for me… for various reasons."

His gaze finally turned to Alys rather than look off into the distance through the hazy shroud of memories though his eyes did not meet hers but instead rested upon the winged golden brooch she wore to keep the dark blue cloak around her shoulders. Alys' disguise was a stark contrast from _her_. Dark blue instead of cherry red… Gold instead of dark silver… Pale blond instead of ink blue... Bontarian instead of Brakmarian. There were similarities between them but also not. He focused more on the golden Bontarian brooch to push back the memories of a woman which left a bitter taste in his mouth, a woman long gone but never forgotten and took in the rounded shapes of the pin before using its meaning to continue talking.

"Bonta fed my boyish desires to find out who I was because the changes to myself had me question my real identity. I looked up to this Boufbowler back then, a true star for his time… I idolized him like he was some sort of a god while secretly hoping that my father was like him in some way, my mother too."

"Khan?"

Joris looked surprised at the sudden mention of the name, asking as he looked up to Alys with large eyes," you know of him?"

Her warm smile caused him to waver a little in trying to keep up a strong appearance though it was her answer which managed to show a crack in his solemn demeanor. "Of course… You mentioned him before though didn't go into detail. I knew you deliberately avoided to speak further about him, but it is difficult to forget his name after you spoke it with so much admiration and high regard. He meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

His eyes shifted away to try and find a suitable answer to her question, having some trouble with finding anything which could give the Eliatrope a good idea of who Khan was. "Khan Karkass and I… I idolized him so much that I was blinded to see how flawed he was but he was an Iop through and through; his heart was in the right place and although full of himself, he would do what was needed to save his friends. He was brave and put his life on the line for a little boy he hardly knew. We became the best of friends and stuck with each other for many years after… after the incident."

"How did you meet him?"

"It began here in this stadium. I attended one of Khan's recruitment events in secret because I wasn't supposed to leave the bazaar that day; Keke needed to head out to attend to important matters and left me to watch over the shop but I was so dead set on meeting Khan that I disobeyed Keke's request… My best friend Lilotte helped me to sneak into the stadium, with some difficulty, but I got my chance." He nodded over towards the fresh green of the field below," imagine me, about this high…" He held a hand up next to himself, using the space between his palm and the top of the bench they sat on as an indication of how small he was nearly six hundred years before," standing in a line of various men determined to be on Khan's team, all willing to prove themselves with muscle or wit. And then Khan… Worshiped by the crowd, looking over the line of potential new recruits like a general examining his fledgling soldiers. He was not impressed until I got the accidental chance to show off what I could do. My small and young appearance caused nobody to expect my strength and litheness and when Khan put it to the test by having me face all those recruits on my own, my skills enticed him; he saw value in them. I truly fell in his favor… I had impressed my idol, my perfect image of what I hoped my parents were like."

The spark in his eyes faded along with his hidden smile but the change in behavior didn't go by unnoticed. Joris felt Alys gently squeeze his hand before her arm brushed against his shoulder and the thick fur collar he wore as she brought herself a little closer to him in concern for the sudden drop in his excitement. He returned the squeeze to show her he was alright before he continued talking.

"If only I had known why Kerubim forbade me to head out that day… I still regret leaving the bazaar." He couldn't hold back on the sigh, letting it out like a long breath while his shoulders slightly lowered. "I was so lost in having impressed Khan that I forgot I'd snuck away from home, and that reality caught up faster than I would have wanted or expected." He looked towards one of the entry gates at the ground level of the stadium, tall archways through which many Boufbowl teams paraded through to be welcomed or booed by the awaiting crowd. His mind recreated the scene all too well, seeing Kerubim standing there and holding Lilotte by her wrist; one looking angry, the other apologetic. He hardly noticed the quiet presence of Bakara next to the elderly Ecaflip, the young Huppermage Kerubim was to meet when he headed out that day and brought him terrible news which changed Joris' life completely.

"Papycha found me within the stadium… Lilotte was forced to tell him where I was after his meeting with someone took a turn for the worst; he was desperate to find me. I was so upset that he ruined my chances with Khan that I didn't realize the reason behind his anger of me not staying at the bazaar. I shouted at him and ran…"

His voice broke a little before he fell silent. The memories were pushing themselves forward to the very front of his cranium, the pressure bringing a nauseating feeling to his stomach. He spouted cruel things then in a fit of anger, things he regretted as it broke Kerubim's heart. He ran away from his foster father and idol and wandered the city until the night crept in, plagued by guilt for what was said and done. Now that he was older, it seemed foolish that he wanted to buy Kerubim's forgiveness with some biscuits he bought on his way back home but it was the best idea he had at the time to be forgiven for running away and and telling the Ecaflip he wasn't his father.

"It was Khan who found me in the city and escorted me back home that night. Yet what awaited me at the bazaar was worse than the fright of coming face to face with a heavily disappointed Kerubim…"

Joris sat up a little with the rising tension. The memories were turning darker and more grim; they felt like a tidal wave about to sweep him away. The approach of the witch Julith the Butcher. The calling of the Ebony Dofus in her grasp which had Joris scream and writhe in agony as its approaching presence awoke something fierce within his tiny body, something he could hardly contain. The deafening cracking of splintering wood after he was forced to hide. The painful grunts and cries from the fight which ensued after Bakara didn't hesitate to strike first and claim vengeance for the death of her brother. The shaking of the floorboards when Kerubim jumped into the fray to protect him, his son. The dreadful aftermath... Bakara. Kerubim... Papycha. The dark memory of the perfectly round hole in his Papycha's stomach was engraved into his mind and would often find him in his sleep; the death of Kerubim was the worst one he ever witnessed, for he saw it happen and was helpless to stop it.

"Alys…"

The saying of her name was almost like a plea; the master of Bonta felt himself shrink while he waited for a response from her, no matter that he kept his spine straight and his eyes forward; he was failing with keeping up appearances. Her touch was careful and tender, a gentle caress across his back after her free hand slipped under his cloak. She brought herself even closer, the previous desire to not be discovered by anyone no longer playing a role; it was the secrecy which brought them together and it was closeness which they needed to get through this together. He needed her support. He needed her trust.

"Alys, you have seen what I look like and I am sure you have made your guesses," Joris said, his voice quiet. Her caressing of his back caused him to shiver, the very thought that he had kept Alys in the dark all this time making him reluctant. Just like he never truly asked Kerubim about his parents when he was young, neither had Alys asked about who or what he truly was. She'd been so very patient and understanding but so was he then and he unwillingly learned the truth through pain and suffering which tormented him for years to come. He didn't want that for her; he needed to tell her the truth. "I was born like most… loved and cherished by my parents, born from the love they had for each other; I was an ordinary infant born from an extraordinary mysterious couple that stopped a war with their unexpected love. Yet… the tragedy which tore them apart and caused so much devastation to Bonta made me different from everyone else. I am not-"

Alys softly hushed after Joris' speech picked up in pace, the soft soothing sound causing his voice and thoughts to halt abruptly. He was trembling, although it did not come as a surprise to the Eliatrope. The nightmares he suffered from… she had a suspicion his past and what he was had something to do with the nightly terrors he would at times experience. "Don't force yourself, Dragon…" she whispered to him, wishing to assure him that she loved him for more than his appearance; he had so much more to offer. Yet the reassurances were kept to herself when she heard Joris let out a peculiar but forced chuckle.

"Dragon," he whispered in turn as he lowered his head to keep his eyes hidden from her," it truly is ironic that you have been calling me that, considering the curse I suffered from. I do not mind it… you are my Goddess, I am your Dragon; it is mere truth and I wouldn't have it any other way for us, but the other side of the truth is that it isn't figurative for me; it isn't just a pet name. I have-had… a dragon within my body, a soul which left its mark and made me who I am today. The dragon chose my infant body as its vessel after its Dofus shattered as a result of my parents trying to stop it from going rampant. That Dofus turned Bonta against my mother, fed her hatred and when she came for me with that broken Dofus after I ran away from the stadium that day, the dragon wanted out..."

Alys was silent this time, sitting quietly beside him as if she was letting it all sink in or was making peace with the truth. Would she reject him? Did his past scare her away? He was no ordinary human, though most who met him already guessed so, yet the truth was more than what most would have thought him to be and it frightened him that the heavy and unfathomable truth could create a rift between him and the one he had given himself to. To have acted like a vessel and guardian for two different dragons at such a young age and be stripped from what made him human on the outside brought forth many concerns within him, and some concerns had been present and festering for a while.

"You are an Eliatrope, Alys; your people are kindred spirits with dragons. When I learned of this shortly after meeting you, I felt… excited. It meant we could have a connection, no matter faint but it was something and it made me want to know you better. When I learned of your immortality, I felt drawn to you in many different ways; I was hoping that you were the kindred soul I had been searching for all these years. But as time went by and we grew closer, I began to question if you felt attracted to _that_ side of me... to the mark the dragon left rather than the other side of me because of your own heritage. That you are only drawn to me because of him, Grougalorasalar."

"Joris…" The look upon her face and within her eyes painfully clenched his heart and made him inwardly cringe. She looked frail, as if she was about to crumble beside him. The hand which rested upon his back left him while her other hand was pulled free from his careful hold, the withdrawal causing panic to flare up inside of him with the growing fear that he appalled her with the truth and his worries. Yet the panic left him with a shuddering breath and the closing of his eyes when her hands reached into his hood to cup his face with the same tenderness and fragility he experienced many times before. She looked him deep in the eye after he dared opening them, not shying away or treating him with disgust after he was honest to her and for a split second a painful memory surfaced within the master.

The tenderness. The tormented but motherly and loving look in her eyes. The way she pressed her lips against his forehead and let her breath caress his dark skin while holding him close. It was almost exactly the same as back then with his mother after he chose her over everyone else in the hopes he could have a real family, something which didn't come to pass. The trembling of his body returned after the painful memory from so many years ago mixed with reality, the tears he spilled then wishing to return and accompany what reminded him of that heart wrenching moment of his past. Was his lover to leave him like his parents did then…?

 _Mother. Father._

He gazed up to the Eliatrope with large eyes which reflected the fear and dreading which was present within him after she drew away from him, the softness and warmth of her lips lingering upon his skin though she did not release him and remained close, the memory he endured not matching with the present it was mixing with.

"I fell in love with your kindness, your devotion, your nobility, your bravery, your heart…" Alys whispered," we went through so much to be together; I wouldn't have continued to try and make it work if I didn't love all of you, for I do… I truly love everything about you, Joris. Your voice… your smile… your cute ears and nose." She let out a faint chuckle as she brushed the tip of her nose against his while her fingers stroked the length of his ears within the hood, catching him off guard with her attempt to lessen the tense atmosphere while rendering him speechless. "You are my Dragon, my future and my love; nothing changes that, not even your past. Whatever worries you have, let them go… I'll be with you for as long as you wish, for as long as time allows me."

The slow intake of breath he took felt like it wasn't enough to not stop breathing, the memory of his mother's tenderness which was plaguing him slowly fading and revealing the truth while allowing his hopes to accept Alys' honesty. The fear of losing her began to ebb away thanks to the reality that she still sat next to him on the bench with a smile which tried to reassure him while her hands remained in touch with his skin. That which he hoped for came true and he thanked all the Gods and the Krosmic Balance for it; she accepted him for who he truly was.

He was swift to sit up and stretch himself out to bring his face closer to hers, catching her lips with his own to draw her into a fiery kiss to be rid of the tension while pouring everything he felt into the intimate action. Her hold on him tightened as she accepted the abrupt token of affection, letting him vent the strong emotions how he saw fit while she answered it with the love she felt for him. It was short but overwhelming for all their senses as it left them with a heavy breath and flustered cheeks when he pulled away and buried himself away against her slender frame by wrapping his arms around her waist. "May time be generous," he whispered while his fingers clutched her," and if not generous enough, I will wait for your return."

"Thank you…" It was unusual of him to be this affectionate in public but she didn't mind; she couldn't blame him for his reaction or how he felt for she understood. Even she was a little shaken by what had occurred; his confession was still something to think about. She hugged him back while resting her head on top of his after gathering herself from his passion, her fingers caressing the back of his scalp within the hood. He was vulnerable, a side of his which she rarely got to see. She looked towards the playfield in the center of the stadium, listening to his breathing while feeling his warm breath as he continued to keep himself pressed against her; so far no eyes were drawn to them. All interest was on the match which was still on-going though that wouldn't last forever. "Why don't we go home, together…?"

Joris withdrew himself after Alys brought his thoughts back to the present and rose a hand to touch her cheek and brush some of her hair aside to tuck it away within the hood of the cloak she wore while thinking about the suggestion. "Home sounds nice," he said with an agreeing nod," though there is a place I wish to show you before that. A place I am certain you will recognize…"

"Another part of your past?"

"Another part of who I am," he said before he rose to a standing on the bench and held both his hands out for her," if you are willing."

The look in her eyes softened along with her smile. He already told so much about himself to her but if he wanted to share more, who was she to say no? She laid her hands in his to accept his invitation and show she was willing before asking as her fingers wrapped around his," where shall I meet you, sweet dragon?"

"At the mausoleum close to the palace. Wait for me there…" He leaned forward to claim another kiss before they would part ways but the shrill sound of the referee's whistle which rose up from the middle of the stadium had him falter and be reminded they were still in public. He instead smiled for her and released her hands to initiate the start of the journey to the other side of the city, knowing she would reach the mausoleum before he could. He didn't take his leave until he knew for certain that she left the stadium without being seen, watching her climb the last few steps of the long stairs to create a portal in the cover of a pillar. He was gone from the bench they sat upon the moment the zaap closed behind the Eliatrope ambassador, making his way towards the palace as fast as he could.

The mark the Ebony dragon left on him so many years ago made him a formidable ally and adversary, his speed, agility and strength being the upsides of the curse. He embraced that he was never to be truly human but that the ones he trusted also embraced it made it a whole lot more bearable to carry the burden of his past.

The Eliatrope stood waiting by the edge of an artificial lake, made from what was once a crater which marked a tragic part of Bonta's history. Her cloak and the few strands of hair which fell outside of the dark blue hood billowed lightly upon the breeze while the sun highlighted her patient smile and the gold of the Bontarian brooch. Like Joris expected, Alys arrived before him at the ancient mausoleum, mostly ruins which were kept in a decent condition for old times' sake.

He greeted her with a small bow before he motioned with his whole arm to show her where to go, soon walking ahead of her to lead her across the bridge which cut through the lake and lead towards the mausoleum which stood in the center of it all like a full moon in the early morning sky.

"This place was a tribute to my father," Joris said as he entered the circular structure with its open rooftop, the vines which were wrapped around the pillars and hung from the partial ceiling allowing the rays of sunshine to shimmer through, his voice echoing," long before Ogrest's Chaos and the persecutions against the Huppermages occurred." He continued to guide Alys by following the faded mosaic tiles which once formed a beautiful path and aisle to what was the end and main area of the mausoleum, the ripples on the lake's surface reflecting against the pillars which held the corroded markings of the Omnirune and the old Bontarian coat of arms. "In honor for his sacrifices and service to Bonta, the Huppermages and the King erected a monument for my father, along with a memoriam for all who lost their lives during the attack upon the city."

He came to a slow stop when he reached the end of the circular platform on the lake and gazed up to the foot of what was once a massive statue, the vines which had wrapped themselves around it indicating it was broken a long time ago. There was a moment of silence as he envisioned how it once looked like while allowing Alys to take in the sights and process that his father was of great importance once. It was easy to recall the large marble figure against a backdrop of the impressive palace, carrying a young child protective on an arm while holding up a decorative metal art piece which resembled the Ivory Dofus. It was a shame the statue was destroyed during all the turmoil and that all he could show Alys was the remainders of a once glorious past.

Joris climbed up the steps leading to the base of the statue before pushing a few of the vines and leafs aside to find something before beckoning the Eliatrope closer. His small hand kept the vines aside to reveal a golden plaque to Alys when she stepped up next to him and crouched to read what was written on it, a small tribute to the lost statue of once a great man.

"My father was Jahash Jurgen, champion of Bonta, guardian of the Ivory Dofus and a grand Huppermage. He lead the Bontarian armies against Brakmar during a few of the Crimson Dawn battles. A man from humble beginnings who rose up to become a legend… He was all the city stood for; righteous, loyal and noble. So I was told."

Alys brushed some dirt from the plaque to reveal the name before she looked at Joris to listen to him. It was difficult to tell if he was proud… She wanted to think he was, that he felt pride for what his father had accomplished and that it was one of the reasons he remained loyal to Bonta after all these years.

"His true rival was the Butcher, a Brakmarian Huppermage who held the Ebony Dofus in her possession and lead the Brakmarian forces against Bonta as their champion. She was my mother, Julith. She and Jahash fell in love with each other during the heat of battle and brought an end to the war they were aiding with the Dofus. Their story has a tragic ending... though it is told from different perspectives with different assumptions. Some believe that their downfall was a misunderstanding while other think it was Julith who deliberately turned against my father and Bonta when she couldn't resist the feverish calling of the Ebony Dofus after she disowned it to be with Jahash. Whatever truly happened that day, it caused the demise of my father and many more." Joris lightly touched the plaque before he took a step back and held his arms and hands behind his back to look up to what once was the carved face of his father if the monument still stood tall and proud. "I come from a line of powerful Huppermages, both guardians of a Dofus before their duties tore them apart. The dragon's soul which sought refuge within me after the Ebony Dofus broke prevented me from growing into my father's image…" A faint chuckle left him," if it hadn't, you wouldn't be looking down upon me but rather up; he was fairly tall."

Alys couldn't help but softly laugh at the lighthearted joke and the amused glint in Joris' visible eyes. The thought of him being taller than her was difficult to fathom. "That would be a sight…"

"Hopefully a pleasant one," he jested before he took a deep breath," but even though I may not look like my parents or haven't been able to follow their footsteps to greatness, their legacy did guide me on my own path. I may not be a Huppermage, not like they were, but I do serve the city in my own way and I have a Dofus I faithfully watch over. The dragon within me may have had a large hand in who I turned out to be, but my parents… no matter what they did to try and be together til the very end... they are who I am."

"They would be proud," Alys said and reached out to touch his shoulder before she brushed her fingers through the thick fur of his collar, seeing the smile he carried. Even she felt admiration for all he accomplished. To think he had such large shadows to step out of and yet he managed; he made a name for himself. It was him who inspired her to become an ambassador for her people and it was his support which kept her going. He may be humble and modest but that didn't hide that he could move mountains if he set his mind to it.

Joris nodded to her words, not having any words of his own to tell her that he knew them to be proud if they were still alive. Julith and Jahash. The look in their eyes the last time he saw them then told him enough… "Perhaps one day we'll give someone our legacy to be inspired by," he said quietly after averting his gaze from the Eliatrope to gaze out over the lake and the houses which surrounded the mausoleum, a pondering yet serious tone to his voice.

The stroking of the fur came to a flinching stop as his last sentence unintentionally flustered the woman sitting kneeled beside him, the peach of her cheeks deepening in color before her startled expression turned into a bashful smile. She let out a soft agreeing noise as she gave a small nod before she rose to a standing and let her long cloak shroud her once more," yes, one day."

Her fluster did not go by unnoticed. Joris peered past the edge of his hood to see her reaction before he took her hand and indulged himself to relish in her acceptance. He caught a glimpse of movement along the far edge of the lake which surrounded the mausoleum, a mother and their child carrying a few groceries. He watched them for a moment before he inclined his head and bowed slightly before Alys as he returned to the old habit of keeping up appearances in public, his voice echoing between the pillars which kept aloft the open ceiling," allow me to escort you home, my lady… as an apology for today's strains. I have kept you for long enough."

"As long as you'll stay," was her answer, an answer he was hoping for. They would talk further in the privacy of their sanctuary now that she gained a better understanding of who he was; all his hopes for this day had been met and he wouldn't ask for more.


	8. Another Year

The council meeting was in full swing, the topics not that heavy for once. This was a day of festivities rather than bickering and most attending the meeting seemed to share that same mindset; nobody was in the mood to argue. The discussions were slow and friendly, though perhaps they were a little too slow or uninteresting for some.

Joris was bored and not just a little bit either. He didn't show it, remaining formal while he sat with his arms crossed by the long table most present were gathered around but he was far from attentive, his eyes wandering or focusing too hard on the grooves visible in the tabletop. He would love to focus on a particular person, but he knew that wasn't possible, not without anyone noticing.

Dressed in her usual blue was the female Eliatrope ambassador, Alys, his secret lover. She sat right across of him, a distraction which he couldn't fully enjoy and it was therefore he intentionally kept his attention away from her. All he could hope for was that this meeting would end soon or had something of importance to discuss rather than which parts of the city needed more food or bamboo milk for the celebrations which were to happen later this evening.

He suddenly jerked with a choked gasp when something lightly brushed along the inside of his thigh and startled him, whatever it was moving across his leg towards his lap. He was quick to lean back in his chair and cast a wary glance under the table while trying to keep a very low profile, meeting the faint glow of a Zaap and a hand which stuck out of its center, the longer fingers trailing along the folds of his pants. He blinked at the sight and touch before he looked over to the female Eliatrope and saw her talking to all who were present, appearing to be unfazed.

It wasn't her?

Joris frowned at the rather distressing thought before he noticed one of Alys' hands was under the table, her other hand waving a little to add depth and flair to her words. Her gaze was moving, focusing on whoever was looking her way but she hardly lingered, even when her eyes met his. He swallowed when she averted her gaze to continue with including whoever was listening, though Joris was no longer following the conversation, the warmth of her hand distracting him.

Another glance under the table, this time to double check what exactly was going on because it was playing with his mind in a cruel way. The slender hand resting close to his lap was holding something small. A message? Ah. He leaned forward to not draw any unwanted attention to himself after realizing what Alys was trying to do before he stuck a hand under the table and gently nudged her fingers with his own, soon taking the tiny rolled up piece of paper from her. As soon as he took it from her, Alys brought her hidden hand up to turn it over when she asked one of the councilmen a question, the glow of Wakfu swiftly fading underneath the skin of her palm.

Nobody noticed? Good.

He tucked the rolled up parchment into his coat with a quiet sigh of relief before he propped his elbows onto the table and folded his hands together, trying to regain his focus. It was a difficult thing to accomplish, though, the message burning in his pocket and feeding his curiosity. What could possibly have made his lover this bold to pull such a daring stunt during a meeting? What if someone saw? Luckily nobody did, at least from what he could tell with a quick observation; she played pretend pretty well, but then again she had the practice. They both did.

He caught a glimpse of a smile after she finished talking and shot him a knowing look once someone else took the floor to discuss the topic at hand, returning the smile to her. There was a hint of playfulness between them before they broke eye contact, knowing full well this wasn't a game. Their future and relationship, along with their reputation and responsibilities were at stake with the secret they kept and it was therefore of the utmost importance that nobody would find out about what they had together.

It was no longer boredom which plagued him, but impatience. Time went by far too slow for his taste, the babblings holding nothing of interest. Politics, state affairs, local news, treasury, inventory, and so forth; it was mostly the same towards the end of each year. But when the meeting did finally end, he was the first out of his chair and the first to leave the council room of the Bontarian palace. Alys lingered behind and didn't follow, the ambassador of Amakna wishing to have a little word with her from what Joris understood after the ginger haired man approached her and took her to the side with a well-mannered gesture. He didn't mind. It was best to not be seen leaving together unless something connected to a council meeting needed to be discussed and he therefore left without glancing back; he would find her later, like he always did.

Joris opened the message once he found a secluded spot in the palace's courtyard and was completely by himself, reading it while the chilly wind played with the thick pelt he was known to wear.

 _Please go to the fallen tree east of the Zaap hill when the sun begins to set. Once you're there, follow the wisps._

He arched a brow at the somewhat cryptic message before he looked towards the open gates past the large long-necked Quaquack statue in the center of the courtyard, wondering in silence. The curly handwriting was definitely the Eliatrope's but she didn't ask him to meet her, something which was odd in itself. Instead, he had to look for something. What exactly were these wisps? He reread the message to see if there was anything hidden in its meaning but there was none to be found. Perhaps there simply wasn't more to it?

Only one way to find out.

The weather was sunny but there was a chill present in the air, winter having come to Bonta. Even though there wasn't any snow or frost on the ground, the low temperature kept many people indoors to stay warm. The streets, toll points, and roads had less traffic than usual, even more so with evening approaching, but it allowed the master of Bonta to leave the city without much notice, which he preferred. He left the stone paved road leading to the grand city gate of Bonta as soon as he was able, his eyes on the darkening horizon while the sun was setting behind him in the west. He sought for the felled tree in Alys' message as he pushed himself through the tall grass, the long blades bending aside to let him through until he found what he was looking for.

The tree had seen better days. Winter had stripped it from its leaves, if any still adorned its branches after something snapped the thick trunk. A storm perhaps… or old age.

Joris pulled his cloak tighter around himself when he took in the stump with its splintered wood, still rooted deep into the earth. Old age was a complicated matter and one he didn't like thinking about. His eyes crept over towards the rest of the tree which lay on the ground before he recalled the message which had brought him to this place, thinking about the mysterious wisps.

He instinctively sought for a hint of blue among the scenery, looking for a sign of his lover even though the message she gave him didn't mention she would be there. She usually was, just like him whenever they decided to meet in secret. They were mostly on time and in the designated place, no matter the weather, time or the location. Though this time it was different and it made him a little uneasy.

Should he wait a while?

The felled tree didn't wobble when he jumped onto it to get a better vantage point of the plains and cliffs, not seeing anyone wander through the grass. Most activity, although little, was on the road leading to the city gate and the Zaap hill and that was still a fair distance away from him.

A few minutes passed without much happening, the chill of the weather increasing the further the sun sank beyond the horizon. It was serene to be out here, but Joris could think of better ways to spend his time, like considering if to partake in the local festivities which were happening later this evening. It had crossed his mind to watch the fireworks and indulge himself with some bamboo milk to celebrate surviving another year, but he dismissed the thought in favor of spending the night in peace with people he respected and cared for. Time went on anyway, no matter that another year came to an end. However, Alys' message and the little quest she sent him on did bring a change in his initial plans and he could only hope it was an improvement to what he had in mind for this night.

Another minute crept by until the silence was broken by a soft sound, carried to him upon the wind. Joris glanced to where the sound came from and saw a flickering light a little further away, dancing just above the grass. The flame of a torch? He wasn't certain. He hopped off the fallen tree to cautiously make his way over to the light, its color becoming more apparent the closer he got. It was a familiar blue, an orb of Wakfu which rippled and fluctuated as it hovered over the grass. For a moment he wondered if it belonged to Alys and was a failed attempt at creating a portal, circling around it to inspect the small collection of Wakfu with only his eyes before he dared to reach for it with a stretched out finger.

The Wakfu flame stretched and twisted when Joris' finger came closer before it faded rather sudden with another soft sigh-like sound, leaving the master by himself in the growing darkness of the incoming night. The disappearance surprised him and made him look around to find another glimpse of it, seen finding it further away in the field. It was the same as before, a small collection of Wakfu which quietly beckoned him over.

He didn't linger this time, a quickness in his step to hurry over and try to capture the strange orb in his hands… but all he caught was air as the Wakfu dissolved and seeped through his grabbing fingers to moment he dove and swiped at it, holding nothing in his cupped together hands. Instead there was another flickering visible from the corner of his eyes, and once again further away. He looked from the new apparition to his empty hands, frowning a little before a small grin replaced his thoughtful expression.

 _Follow the wisps_. Suddenly the message made sense.

Joris rushed over to the next wisp to make another attempt to capture it, the grass rustling in his wake. He showed his teeth with a victorious grin when his hands concealed the collection of Wakfu and made his hands tingle with a wave of newfound energy, though it disappeared fairly quick when he parted his hands and found not a trace of his prey… aside from it being further away, just like before. He pulled a face before he took a deep breath and nodded to himself while adjusting the weight of the mallet he carried on his back.

Very well, he'll play this game. Let's see how fast it can be.

The sprint he pulled was fast but almost made him trip and tumble through the grass when the wisp he dove for suddenly moved up and shoot around him before it faded and reappeared further away, taunting the master to try harder. He huffed as he skidded to a stop though felt the excitement prod his chest, having to admit to himself he liked this challenge; it was something new and different.

Back into the fray he went to chase the trail of Wakfu wisps, hardly having any luck with properly catching any of them but they did lead him further away from the city and towards a thicket in the distance. The tall grass grew shorter and thinner the closer he got to the treeline before he slowed down when the wisp he tried to catch dispersed and lit up behind a bush not far behind the first row of trees, peering into the darkness which wove through the thicket. This way then…

He no longer chased after the Wakfu with the unnatural speed he possessed, minding his step as he ventured into the thicket and the small forest it was connected to. The wisps seemed to have the same idea as him, the distance between their appearances shorter than when they were out in the open and patiently lingering for him to be close enough to find the next wisp with ease. He could hear the babbling of a brook not too far away as he continued on, climbing over fallen trees and moss covered rocks before the forest floor revealed an unlit path. It wasn't a heavily traversed path, for it was a little overgrown, and it made him curious as to where exactly he was.

The dying rays of sunlight couldn't penetrate the forest, dusk having set in, but there was a different glow visible through the trees as Joris followed the path the flickers of Wakfu led him across. Lights… from a small building. Joris looked up the large tree a cottage was built around and into, not recognizing it. Who lived here? His eyes narrowed at the thought before he frowned when a wisp appeared on the steps which led to the first floor of the cottage, feeling reluctant to follow as several questions bubbled up. If Alys was truly behind all this, surely that meant he wasn't trespassing onto someone else's property, or worse, walking into a trap?

Joris lifted the wooden log from his back to take a hold of the handle before he began climbing the stairs, no longer taking risks. His steps were careful while he kept his eyes on the collection of Wakfu he approached before it faded and didn't reappear elsewhere, guessing he reached the destination he was supposed to go to. He continued up the steps, even with the loss of his little guide, until he ended up on the elevated porch of the cottage, the front door standing wide open and inviting him in with the warm light of candles, lanterns and a lit fireplace.

He peeked inside rather than step over the threshold, finding a familiar face brushing her hands across the dress she wore and tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Alys stood waiting before a set table in the center of the small living space, dressed in something more casual and cozy than her usual formal gowns. Her smile was a little nervous as she looked to Joris when he slowly stepped into the doorway with his mallet held and examined her with a silent question burning on his lips, entering with extreme caution.

"Surprise," she said with a faint chuckle while she spread her arms a little and her peachy blush deepened in color, her bashful demeanor making him ease in his tense posture with a slouching of his shoulders and raised brows. The shake of her head she gave Joris had him set down his mallet rather than hold it at the ready for any danger, the master lowering his guard a little when she came closer and invitingly held out a hand to him. "I know it won't be until after midnight, but… Happy birthday, Dragon."

His hand hovered over hers when Alys perplexed him with the congratulation, the surprise keeping him from accepting her gesture. He visibly hesitated, his hidden eyebrows knitting together in deep thought. "How did you know?" he asked, sounding and looking uncertain. He never told her, did he?

"Kerubim," the Eliatrope snickered as she lay her hand over his," when he talks, he _talks_. I don't think he even realized the slip of the tongue, but I kept it in mind." She nodded over towards the table before she gently tugged on Joris' arm to guide him further into the cottage, the trunk of the massive tree it was built around forming one of the walls and a staircase leading up to the upper floor. "I know you don't tend to celebrate your birthday," Alys continued when Joris showed no resistance and walked with her," but I wanted to do something special, just for you. We never really celebrated something like this before, not together at least."

"What is this place?" He asked the question after Alys released his hand and was reaching for something on the table, her words hitting him rather hard. He didn't mean to keep the date of his birth a secret but it was one of those things which slipped his mind or simply wasn't relevant. Living for so long makes one numb towards certain things, like celebrating when another year had passed. Keeping count of the years could be depressing, a truth one rather remains blissfully ignorant about after nearly six centuries of living.

"Something for the two of us the upcoming two days," she shrugged with a small smile after she lifted a long box from the table and held it in her hands," or longer, if you like it here." She turned to him while she took a deep breath to calm her remaining nerves, her expression growing softer as she allowed herself to take in how he looked. He seemed wary, the poor thing. She had overwhelmed him with her surprise. "This tree cottage belonged to Varessi's nana. She passed away a while ago and left this place behind and unoccupied. A shame, really, it's quite nice…" She glanced around to look at the old woodwork, the place rather quaint with plenty of charm. "Varessi looks after this place as she already has a place of her own in Bonta's suburbs, but she allowed me to borrow it for a few days."

Joris followed Alys with his eyes when she brushed past him and headed outside, though soon followed after her.

"You can see Bonta from here," she said after she walked to the wooden banister on the other side of the tree, the elevated porch functioning as a deck which was built almost all the way around the tree's trunk and giving a grand view of the forest and the surroundings. She pointed towards the many lights in the distance, visible through and over the treetops. "We can watch the fireworks from here, if you like. Stay warm together, have a little drink, watch the lights?"

"That would be nice."

Alys' smile grew a little when she heard Joris genuinely show interest in her suggestion before she leaned somewhat over the balustrade and gestured downwards. "There's a stream here too, almost going right past the base of this tree. According to Varessi, there's a lot of fish in these waters, especially during the summer. I figured," she hesitated before she held the thin long box out to Joris," you would like that…"

He took the wooden box from her with the same hesitance she showed, too humble to give into the thought that whatever she gave him was for him. A gift, like the medallion she gave him during the Percedal wedding; he still wore it faithfully. There was no wrapping concealing the box, just a latch lock which kept it sealed. He flicked it open when he got past feeling taken back, revealing a dismantled fishing rod, new and ready to be assembled together. He looked up from the present when Alys kneeled down before him, his eyes round in the shadow of his hood.

"Remember when we went looking for the Eliatrope Dofus to save Chibi and Grougal?" she asked as she slipped around Joris to be at his side and look at the fishing rod with him," you seemed to enjoy fishing when we were on the Justice train, even though your duties don't give you much of a chance to do it whenever you want. Now that Yugo has your rod, or, well, Khan's rod, I wasn't sure if you needed another one. So…" She shrugged before she pulled her sleeves up a little higher to cover her bare shoulders, the evening having grown colder.

"Thank you." It was a soft-spoken form of gratitude, but one he meant. The kiss he placed on Alys' cheek was tender and made her blush a little before she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer. "You planned all this, the message, the escort, the getaway and this gift, for me…?"

She nodded as she held him tighter and rested her head against his, saying in jest," I made you dinner as well. Your favorite; ravioli."

She could feel him tense up and flinch at the mention of her cooking, the thought alone making his stomach clench together as the Eliatrope was one of the worst cooks he knew, something she was self-aware of. He cocked his head to shoot her an unamused look when she said his favorite dish was ravioli, causing her to sputter out a giggle she couldn't contain.

"I'm kidding," she assured him with a peck on his cheek and laughing softly," I baked you a peach and cream cake because I know deep inside you like sweet things, and I'll be making something more to your taste a little later for dinner. Don't worry, the cake is edible, I promise. They aren't like the cookies I made a few weeks ago. Varessi made certain I didn't ruin the baking and gave me a recipe with clear instructions for our dinner together. It can't go wrong… I hope."

"Tasting it is believing it," Joris chuckled after he breathed a sigh of relief and closed the box containing the rod," how did you manage to create those wisps which led me here? I have never seen you or Yugo do such before."

Alys released Joris to play a little with his fur mantle and the metal clasp which kept it around his neck, smirking," I was there in the plains, just far enough away for you to not see me in the growing dark. They were unfinished Zaaps, nothing more. I didn't think you would try and capture them though, let alone chase them. You were so fast, I could hardly stay ahead of you without giving myself away," she laughed a little embarrassed before she showed him a playful grin and purred," mister Thunderbreaker." She softly booped his long nose as she teased him, not seeing she had flustered the master with the nickname he blurted out in his sleep several times before. Embarrassing childhood related dreams he'd accidentally woken her up with.

"That is _Master_ Thunderbreaker to you, Milady," he amusingly retaliated to hide his fluster, though his grin betrayed him. He was soon smothered by the Eliatrope as she wrapped her arms around him once more and showered him with affection to make up for her teasing, the atmosphere light and warm no matter the chill outside.

They spent the evening together and enjoyed the distant fireworks from through the open balcony doors of the cottage bedroom, the display of various lights, sparkles, and flashes accompanying them along with a few drinks to celebrate the beginning of a new year and Joris' birthday. The night was young but morning came rather quick, the cold fog creeping around the tree cottage and into the bedroom as the doors remained wide open when neither of the ambassadors had the will to close them after the firework display came to an end.

Alys awoke with a shiver and instinctively pulled the blanket further over herself to stay warm, though found herself alone in the bed after she dared to open one eye to face the morning. She abruptly sat up as she lifted the blanket and sought for a sign of her lover, not finding a trace of him. Even his clothes were gone. She bit her lip to not panic, at first listening for any sounds which might indicate he was downstairs before she shuffled out of the bed and wrapped the fur overblanket around herself like an improvised cloak. She walked past to the foggy view as she headed downstairs, the rising sun peeking through the nearly transparent slivers which lay like a blanket over the forest and the fields in the distance.

"Joris?" she called out to him when she entered the main living space of the cottage, though the room and open kitchen were as empty as the bed. Where was he…? She steered herself to outside, her bare feet hardly making a sound on the floorboards while she kept her ears perked. Not outside either…

She frowned when there was no sign of Joris in the close proximity of the cottage until a soft splashing drew her attention towards the stream. Of course. A smile crept onto her lips before she summoned a Zaap and stepped through it to not traverse the cold ground on her bare feet, soon appearing by the edge of the stream.

And there he was, sitting casually on an exposed root of the tree close by the water, the fishing rod she gifted him last night held in his hand and the bobber floating in the stream. He looked up when the grass and hibernating flowers and plants rustled as she came closer before she sat herself behind him and pulled her feet up, tucking him and herself into the warm furry blanket. "You're up early," she whispered to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on top of his hooded head, taking in the scenery.

The fog was thinner closer to the ground, the rays of sunshine bringing along some warmth with the winter morning chill.

"I wanted to make most of the opportunity while letting you sleep in."

She nuzzled the top of his head when he mentioned sleep, her mind still a little hazy from the bamboo milk they indulged themselves in during the night. She wrapped her arms tighter around him to hold him close, asking him," don't you find it cold out there?"

He shrugged in answer, his cloak, her body and the added fur blanket keeping him warm, though the cold never really got to him before. This winter was fairly mild in comparison to his imprisonment in Frigost. "It is peaceful like this, is it not?"

"Mmm, it is," she murmured as she closed her eyes and made herself comfortable, sighing happily," nice and quiet. Just us and-"

A soft jingle interrupted her before the fishing rod bent and creaked a little with the sudden tension and weight it had to endure, the bobber disappearing underneath the surface to be dragged after a flash of silver.

"And the fish," she finished her sentence with an amused chuckle while Joris reeled in his catch after a fish was interested enough in the bread bait, having caught them this night's dinner by the looks of it. They were going to have a pleasant time off in this cottage for the upcoming few days, just the two of them.


	9. Remembrance

The awful stench of burnt food slowly crept into the hallway to escape the kitchen and sneak into the other rooms, the sound of running water and clattering dishes dampening the grumbling of the one who just lost dinner. Alys glared at the pot she was rinsing to save it from the charred potatoes and vegetables which clung to the inside of the pot before leaving it in the sink to soak in the warm water, too hungry to start scrubbing.

Frustrated, she reached for the basket of bread to tear off a piece before leaning against the counter to thoughtfully chew her replacement dinner, speculating.

She's cursed. All these years of living in a tavern or on her own and she still can't make a proper meal without some help or keeping it extremely simple. She follows every instruction to the letter and it still ends up like a disgusting mess. How is that even possible? Definitely cursed.

The accusing thoughts about black magic simmered down when she picked up on a murmur after the kitchen was no longer filled with the sounds of failed cooking. Her gaze was drawn towards the hallway when she wondered about what she was hearing before she turned half around to have a peek at the kitchen window, the distant sounds coming from outside. She couldn't see anything, the view nothing but a wall from the neighboring building but there were shifting lights coming from the street.

It took only a flick of a wrist to create a portal behind her and lean into it, the warmth of her kitchen making way for the temperate evening weather as her head and shoulder stuck out of the other portal she created outside. There was a small crowd at the front of the embassy though none of its attention was on the tall building Alys called her home, all eyes turned towards the street. Something was passing through, it seemed.

She rose a brow in intrigue before she ducked out of the Zaap and pushed herself away from the kitchen counter, the circle of Wakfu sealing behind her as she hurried out of the kitchen and outside. She fiddled with her robes to be properly dressed before she locked the front door behind her and descended the many steps which curved around the embassy and led towards the street, searching with her eyes for the cause of the commotion.

The crowd wasn't dense but there were quite a few people standing at the very edge of the sidewalk, a few children propped up on their parents' shoulders to have a better view of what was passing by. A parade? It looked like it. Alys was tall enough to look over and past a few people when she approached, seeing a few Huppermages walk down the street in perfect formation, all carrying a Dofus shaped lantern in their hands, their faces shrouded by the hoods they wore. Following after them was a wagon pulled by two large gobballs, a small wooden statue of a bearded man standing proudly on the boat-shaped carriage.

He looked familiar…

Alys eyed the Xelor standing beside her after she shifted her attention away from the parade which was a long trail of various displays before she gently tapped the Xelor on his shoulder. "Excuse me, what is happening?" she asked after he looked her way, gesturing with a hand towards the approaching wagon and the entourage of Huppermages surrounding it.

"It's Remembrance Day," the Xelor answered with a somewhat aloof disposition, not seeming to care too much about what was going on," the city honors the sacrifice of this once Dofus guardian, a protector of the city from a long time ago. I don't know." He shrugged and tucked the tip of his thumb behind his mask to slightly adjust it when he looked back at the parade, his slightly muffled voice sounding," it's a few hours off from work, plenty of good ware deals and feasts throughout the city so I won't complain."

A Dofus guardian. Alys rose her gaze towards the passing statue after the Xelor was kind enough to tell her what the fuss was all about, able to place a name to the carved face. Jahash Jurgen. Once upon a time, he was a champion of Bonta and the guardian of the Ivory Dofus but most important of all… he was the father of someone she loves.

A sense of worry washed over her when she took in the simplistic visage of wood, the statue's long nose and kind eyes pulling her thoughts towards the other side of the city. On this day, many centuries ago, Jahash sacrificed himself to protect the city of Bonta from the wrath of a disturbed Dofus with a restless dragon soul buried deep inside. An innocent infant lost his parents that day and became cursed by the same Dofus and dragon soul which caused so much destruction within the city, the event now a distant memory which left deep scars.

His scars.

She uttered a quiet thank you to the Xelor before she withdrew from the crowd with slow backward steps, unable to see the statue's face after it continued its ride down the streets of Bonta.

The opening of a Zaap didn't go by unnoticed by a few of the onlookers and neither did the woman dressed in blue who disappeared into it and reappeared high above the parade from another portal, soon leaving a trail of flashing cyan across the darkening sky and the massive city.

The parade was extremely long from what she could see after Alys soared through the sky and jumped for one portal to another but it was all collected in a single part of the city. There were several bonfires in squares connected to the streets the string of wagons and Huppermages moved through, displays of magicks lighting up the sky and more statues of the famous Huppermage being carried around or honored by flowers and lit candles. It wasn't a large event, but it was happening and had an effect on anyone participating.

Alys left the bustle of the celebrations behind, the soles of her shoes soon touching the cobblestones of a very familiar street. The lanterns were already lit as the darkness of the night took over the sky, the warm glow highlighting the bright colors of the Shushu possessed shop she stood by. The dulled neon green of the porch welcomed her before she rested a hand against the door frame and looked up to the closed eye above the door, aware the bazaar was dark and quiet.

"Luis?"

A drowsy grumble sounded in response to the careful calling of the Shushu's name before the eyelids of his eye slowly opened and his gaze lowered down to the Eliatrope. He stared for a few seconds before he looked towards the stairway across the street and the rooftop littered view of the city. "What is that racket?" he asked after he focused on the distant lights and noises, barely able to shake off the sleep.

"They are remembering Jahash…" Alys answered after she followed his gaze. It surprised her the Shushu was able to pick up on the festivities and be bothered by it, for it was fairly quiet and calm in this part of the city but then who knew. He was peculiar and worked in mysterious ways.

There was a thoughtful hum before Luis invisibly yawned," ah right. That's today. I would've forgotten about it if I didn't get torn apart by his wife during the first official remembrance of Jahash."

Alys nervously shifted her eyes when he so casually brought up what happened to him all those years ago, uncertain what to say to that.

"I'll take it you are here for Joris?" He didn't miss a beat with asking the question and changing the subject, the silent nod she gave in answer making him hum once more before he opened the locked door for her. "He's inside," he explained after he let her in and she wandered inside, stopping her from heading upstairs by quickly adding," in the basement."

The hidden basement? Alys looked towards the back wall of the shop when Luis drew open the curtains and revealed the open secret passageway leading into the bowls of the bazaar, wondering why the master was down there. She was familiar with the basement and often visited it, her Dofus kept safely down there. Was Joris with it?

She instinctively went for the small door behind which the haven bag with her Dofus was kept after she followed the spiraling stairway into the basement and didn't catch a glimpse of the small master, though a sound of another door opening stopped her.

"He isn't there. You need to go deeper," Luis' voice sounded when Alys looked at the opened hatch in the floor not too far from her, previously unaware of its existence. Another hidden passage? How large was this basement if she had to go deeper into it to find Joris?

It was like staring into a black hole when she stood at the very edge of the hatch, only able to see the first few steps of the ladder before it gets swallowed by the darkness. She wasn't afraid of the dark but she couldn't help but wonder about what she might find down there. The bazaar held many secrets and the basement was one of them.

"Climb down already; it's drafty with this thing open."

She uttered an apology to Luis before mustering the courage to start descending into the darkness, careful with each step she took down. The hatch above slammed shut and made her flinch, suddenly having no light whatsoever as Luis left her in the pitch black. She clung to the ladder to wait and see if her eyes would adjust but other than the faint glow within her pupils, there wasn't a source of light to be found.

Fine then.

She pulled her headscarf down to let it rest around her neck and shoulders, releasing her Wakfu wings from their usual confined space and spreading them to cast their cool glow as an improvised light source. The fluctuating Wakfu didn't reveal much but shone enough light to see the remaining steps and the wall the ladder was attached to, granting her free use of her hands to continue climbing down.

A breath of relief left her when she touched solid ground and found herself at the very end of what looked to be a hallway or a tunnel, having reached another part of the basement. Now, where was Joris?

"Follow the corridors," came the answer to her unspoken question, the voice of Luis echoing down the hallway and shrouding his actual location," don't enter any rooms and don't get tempted to open anything. The traps are disabled but that doesn't mean you're safe down here."

Her glowing dragon-like wings folded and lowered to mimic the pang of surprise she felt upon hearing Luis' instructions, asking him with large eyes," traps?"

"I'll let you know when you're there."

"Did you say traps?"

No answer.

"Luis."

Still no answer.

She sucked in her lips and puffed her cheeks before releasing the held-in air like a disgruntled and concerned breath, peering into the darkness ahead. This was no ordinary basement if there were traps present. What was it all for? What needed to be this heavily guarded?

The trek through the darkness didn't last all that long. After rounding a few corners with only her exposed Wakfu as her guiding light, lit torches and lanterns lined the walls or hung from the ceiling like burning directions to follow. Each corridor she traversed had several doors, either open or closed, and there were many dusty artifacts and chests to be found but it all still looked fairly empty. In truth, it felt like she was walking through a dungeon rather than a basement, the winding corridors many and bringing her further down into the earth.

She slowed in her pace when the glint of metal could be seen behind a few cobwebs after she reached the end of a corridor and ended up in a large open space, eyeing the massive axe which hung in the crevice between two pillars. It looked sharp and yet worn… old, its thin edge nicked and chipped. Why was there such a large weapon here? It appeared to be stuck, the cobwebs which were spun over it a clear hint it hadn't been moved or touched for a long time and therefore not a concern. There was a different concern, however…

The path had ended.

Alys rubbed her cheek while examining the sudden drop into the darkness below, the large open space the corridors led her to not having a floor, or at least not a visible one. How far of a drop was it? She wasn't going to find out, knowing she needed to get across the large gap rather than go into it, the remainders of a stone walkway up ahead hinting on it. A bit of a jump, wasn't it?

She measured the width of the gap with her eyes, guessing that jumping with a sprint would get her barely across, if at all. If she were as fast and light as Joris, it would be too easy but the truth of the matter was simply that she wasn't like her lover. Luckily for her, she can manipulate Wakfu to teleport.

It was nothing but a skip for her, a single step forward to cross the distance through the two portals she easily summoned, one on her end, the other at what was left of the broken bridge. She left the gap behind her with but a wave of a glowing hand, continuing onward while sticking to the middle of the pathway. It was still a steep drop on either side of the stone walkway, the walls with their pillars and alcoves out of her reach.

She frowned when one of the tiles she stepped on shifted a little under her weight and sunk ever so slightly, taking a quick step forward to take her weight off it. This walkway was ready to fall apart, wasn't it? That might explain why it was partially collapsed at the start. Her brow rose higher when there was a distant but loud noise after she took her foot off the tile, sounding like the unlocking of a heavy padlock before a whiny creaking filled the hall. Alerted by the sounds, she lingered and looked around to determine where it came from until something large silently swung towards her from one of the dark alcoves along the right side wall, like the pendulum of an antique clock.

An axe. A massive axe!

" _Goddess_ -!" Her cry of pure startle was drowned out by the loud clang created by the massive axe ramming into the front of the shield she summoned in a panic to protect the right side of her body, the sound deafening. She felt the vibration of the impact painfully shake through her whole body before she got swept off the walkway by the axe's swinging motion, not having the strength to stop it.

Alys caught herself with a Zaap to not tumble into the abyss below before reappearing closer to the high ceiling of the room, having a good vantage point of what was happening. The old-looking axe swung back and forth right at the spot she stood mere moments ago, not losing its momentum during the swinging. Were there more or did only this one get activated?

She brought herself down with several Zaaps to a hopefully safer spot further down the walkway and instantly pulled a sprint when her feet touched the stone tiles, not taking any chances. She ran like her life depended on it towards the open doorway at the end of the stone bridge, luckily not getting chased by any more giant axes but who knew what would happen if she were to slow down.

That hurt… She rubbed her right arm and shoulder after she hunched forward and leaned on a knee to catch her breath after deeming it safe to stop, counting her lucky stars her shield was strong enough to have deflected the axe. It would have cleaved her in half if she didn't act so quickly to her instincts. The thought alone made her shudder. What in Twelve's name is this place?

"You alright?"

Alys threw her head up when she heard Luis' voice and panted as she searched for him, finding his eye in the stonework further down the corridor. She looked fairly spooked before offense shimmered through her pale expression, a pout becoming visible. "You," she interrupted herself to swallow before she straightened up and tugged at the scarf around her neck, feeling warm," you told me the traps were disabled."

"They should be but it's a centuries-old system. There's bound to be a malfunction somewhere."

She stared at him in disbelief, not liking how casual he sounded. A little concern would be appreciated. "What if it got Joris?"

"Relax," he said with the same laid-back attitude," it didn't get you so it surely didn't get him. Besides, he used to use the traps down here as an exercise, a long time ago. It's nothing he can't handle."

He did?

Alys glanced back towards the large hall she left behind, hearing the slow swishing of the axe as it continued to swing back and forth across the broken walkway. She believed the Shushu. Joris was old but preposterously fit, his body not reflecting his actual age. While his strength, speed, and durability were side effects from the curse he received as an infant, he had a sharp intuition, fast reflexes and a cunning one can only develop through years of training. But he no longer needed that kind of training, let alone a tedious exercise. Especially today… "Why is he all the way down here, Luis?" she asked after she returned her attention to him, her pout having made way for an anxious and wary expression, her worry for the master's wellbeing bubbling to the surface," what did these traps once protect? What is kept down here?"

"You'll see soon enough. It isn't far now, just a little further."

She blew some of her hair aside before she nodded in understanding and continued on, not having much of a choice. She was far too curious to find out why her lover had retreated into the depths of the bazaar, or why there was this maze of corridors and boobytraps underneath the Shushu possessed shop. She was more cautious after what happened, each step taken with consideration and each suspicious object inspected to make certain no more old traps would spring. Luis was with her for the most part, appearing in the walls or above any of the doors she passed.

Everything looked the same in the shadow-filled corridors until the floor began to slope downward and the corridor became broader, turning into a winding ramp. A large space opened up before the Eliatrope as she ventured down the slope, the space massive like a cave. She couldn't see the end of it, or the ceiling, the present light not reaching far enough.

What she gazed upon was a sea of chests as far as she could see, the few steps she stood on leading down into it even though there weren't any visible paths. The piles of chests contained different types of chests, big and small, trimmed with bronze or rope, locked or open, bright pink or a dull brown. There was no order to any of it, at least not to Alys as she stood in awe and took in the sight. She did not expect to find this at the very end of the journey into the bowls of the bazaar. What was in all these chests, or were they empty?

She exchanged a glance with Luis after he joined her in spirit at the very edge of the open space, the Shushu remaining quiet while his eye was visible next to the sole brazier which lit the platform she was on. It seemed this was it…

"What is this place?" she carefully asked, whispering in the fear she would cause something awful to happen. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed something out of the ordinary among the many chests, not realizing Luis wouldn't answer her as she made out a small lonely figure in the far distance.

Joris… He was here.

The smile which became visible was swept away by the rising of her worries, noticing the master sat hunched and with his back towards her and Luis, unaware they were there. He was all alone in the dark… After coming all this way, she understood why he was down here and it made her heart ache in sympathy.

He was mourning.

There was no hesitation when she hopped off the platform and started to walk across the chests with spread arms, her eyes on her lover as she was determined to reach him. She stumbled at times as the chests were stacked unevenly or the soles of her shoes couldn't find any grip but her pace became gradually faster the smaller the distance between herself and Joris became, each chest like a stepping stone in a pond. It didn't take long for the steps to turn into skips or leaps as she made her way across until the sound of her feet hitting the chests alerted the Bontarian master.

He turned with narrowed eyes to see who approached, his surprise to find the female Eliatrope coming his way hidden within the darkness of his hood. He rose from his improvised seat with obvious reluctance as he looked her up and down, perplexed to see her in the very depths of the hidden basement. What was she doing here, of all places? He was at a loss of words but then he didn't need to say anything. She smothered him after she closed the distance with a final leap and brought herself down to his level by getting on her knees, her hands cupping his face as she drew him into an intimate kiss rather than bombard him with questions.

They remained close in the quiet greeting, the embrace he held her in tight and with gripping hands until they slowly broke the kiss and she smiled at him, the silence ruling for a while longer. He was a little subdued and somber from what she could see but he was well. Thank the Goddess for that… She caressed his cheek while he took in her exposed wings before he broke the silence.

"Why are you…? How did you get down here?"

Her smile grew a little warmer after hearing his questions, the hand which caressed his cheek slipping down to his chest to rest there. "It's Remembrance Day," she said softly and a little careful to not stir anything further inside Joris, having a feeling he knew what she meant. His confused expression shifted and received a more serious edge before he slowly nodded, indeed understanding her cryptic answer.

It was the day he lost his parents and she knew about it. It soothed him to know she worried and came to comfort him but he rather she had not come to this place, even though there was nothing wrong with her being here.

The hug she gently pulled him into after he averted his gaze was one he returned, his fingers almost digging into her thick hair and bare back. He didn't need to say anything about how he felt, instead taking solace in her presence and her care. Even though he wished she wouldn't have come down here, he was still glad she did.

"What is this place?" she eventually asked, her voice nothing but a whisper close to his ear.

"A place of memories…" He shifted in their embrace to sit beside her before he looked out over the sea of chests spreading out before them, a hint of melancholy present in his voice and eyes. "This was once the place where I kept my promise to Grougalorasalar and Dardondakal. The promise to keep their Dofus safe." His gaze rested on one of the chests as he spoke, the rather small chest with a large golden lock empty though it once upon a time held two dragon eggs. His parents' legacy… "It was the temporary home of the Ebony and Ivory Dofus, but no more."

Alys grimaced at the truth, the way Joris flexed his hands into fists and lowered his head and gaze a sign he still had regrets for what happened to his promise and responsibilities. The Ebony and Ivory Dofus were far gone and it was the same for the two dragons who created those eggs. Not even he knew where they were after they left Ogrest's side and took their own Dofus with them, the six primordial dragons having disappeared. Yet a small part of them remained inside Joris, a reminder of who he was and was supposed to be.

He sighed before raising his head, his eyes cast towards the darkness above. "It has been far too long since all that happened. I cannot say I miss my parents, I was too young and six centuries worth of time dulls many things but it still…" He scowled when he fell silent, seeming to struggle with a thought before he continued," it still affects me. I came down here to pay my respects to what happened and made me who I am today but also to mourn what I lost then."

"You have every right to feel as you do, Joris," Alys said to him as she lay an arm around him and rested her head against his, their fingers intertwining as they held each other's hand," you shouldn't feel guilty or upset for honoring your past as you see fit."

He nodded in agreement. He felt honored by the city going out of its way to pay homage to his father once a year, that the city mourned the loss of its champion in his stead and with a love Jahash was deserving of. It made the burden of his past less heavy and the will to serve Bonta stronger. Yet he still came down here every year to that empty chest to relive his regrets and failures. "I am sorry I did not tell you about this place sooner," he said after he held back on another sigh, still a little surprised she was there with him.

"It is alright. I understand why you kept it a secret. Though…" She pursed her lips in thought. "It does explain the traps."

"A good thing they were deactivated a long time ago," Joris weakly smirked," I am not sure if you would have been able to get all the way down here if all of them were still active."

Alys tilted her head to the side as she pulled her shoulders up, letting out a long, "Weeellll…" The inquisitive look he gave her made her smile and laugh nervously and said as she hunched forward and rubbed her right arm," there might be a teensy tiny little trap which forgot it is supposed to be inactive."

Joris blinked before he quickly looked her over to find a sign of injuries or damage, asking with urgency," what do you mean, exactly?" His composure was crumbling with the racing of his thoughts, every possible scenario involving any of the present traps flashing before his eyes. There were so many of them hidden down here and he knew them well. Did she get hurt? What happened?

She smiled at him when she took in his worry and reassuringly squeezed his hand before she leaned closer to kiss his forehead, the gesture calming him ever so slightly. "It's nothing, really," she said as she pressed her forehead against his and looked him in the eye," Luis did warn me about the dangers when he sent me down here but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Barely; her arm was still a bit sore from the impact but she wouldn't worry him with that. "Besides… I fought something far worse than an old trap today."

"Like what?"

"Dinner," she said with a hidden chuckle after he sounded intrigued, her joke catching him by surprise though he couldn't hide his smirk from her. Her awful cooking was notorious even to him, in a hilarious way and to see him smile made her happy. "How about," she said slowly to make a suggestion and stray away from any subjects which might ruin the lightening mood," we head back upstairs and get something to eat? The weather is nice and the stars are out. We can watch the celebrations from afar while enjoying some food together, just the two of us somewhere nice and quiet."

That did sound nice and far better than sitting here in the dark by himself. He played a little with her hair before he nodded in approval to her suggestion, feeling done with wallowing in the past. As long as she would stay with him this night and any other night, he would endure his past mistakes and failures. Even the small fraction of the dragon soul which flowed through his veins agreed with him; it was time to move on and look forward to things, good things.


End file.
